LIBERTAD
by Pandora no Rea
Summary: CAPÍTULO FINAL Lo peor de la muerte es que te llega pensando que no has vivido todo lo que querías vivir, sino fuera por esto no tendría importancia. Una trágica historia de Haruka y Serena, un amor prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, y la cruda realidad es que no obtengo nada (refiriéndome a dinero) por escribir este fic, q cruel es la vida T.T

**LIBERTAD**

DESAHOGO

En el parque una joven se encontraba en cuclillas acariciando a un perrito, varias gotas d lluvia comenzaron a caer d las ya cargadas nubes, el perro ante esto corrió a salvaguardarse del agua, la joven simplemente se quedó observando cómo el animal d pronto desaparecía al estar alejándose, se quedó un tiempo en esa posición, la lluvia caía sobre ella fuertemente, sentía dentro d si un dolor q desde hacía tiempo la acompañaba, día a día como un fantasma que no se ve, pero se sabe que ahí se encuentra, sin embargo su rostro sereno permanecía igual, trataba de que nadie se diera cuenta d lo q le sucedía, siempre mostrando una sonrisa a todos o simplemente teniendo un rostro sin preocupaciones. Eleva su rostro hacia el cielo, sonríe levemente pero más q una sonrisa parecía una mueca, totalmente el tiempo no estaba d su lado la presencia del frío comenzaba a apreciarse cada vez más. Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar lentamente, como si en cada paso el aire se le fuera, en uno de los postes se encuentra pegado un papel de propaganda llamando su atención, y no era para menos, en este se encontraba la imagen del gran piloto de Fórmula 1, recargado sobre la capota de su auto.

"Parece que no solo me acosas en mis pensamientos" – dijo sonriendo levemente – "Haruka Tenoh, famoso corredor de Fórmula 1 pronto estará en su país natal, Japón, presentándose en el Autódromo de Tokio para… bla bla competencia en donde bla bla bla… el día 4 de noviembre. Volverás".

Una mujer morena de cabellos largos caminaba por las calles de Madrid, España, acompañada de un pequeña de cabellos negros y una mujer de cabello corto vestida masculinamente, quien iba cargando varias bolsas.

- A la otra no las vuelvo a traer – dice gruñendo mientras trata de que las bolsas no se cayeran –

- Jajaja – riendo ampliamente al verla batallar – no es para tanto Haruka-papá

- Hotaru, ya deberías de saber que tu padre es un gruñón – riendo disimuladamente – Además tú fuiste el que propuso acompañarnos, según tú porque estas calles eran un poco… peligrosas.

- A la otra vengo yo sólo – haciendo caso omiso a lo que ambas dijeron –

- Ya quiero volver a Japón, extraño mucho a mamá-Michiru, ¿por qué no vino con nosotras?

- Porque tenía cosas que hacer Hotaru, Michiru es una mujer ocupada, pero – guiñando un ojo – para eso nosotras venimos, para que Haruka no se sintiera sola y desamparada.

- Jm, anda, búrlate todo lo que quieras, bien dicen, más vale sólo que mal acompañado.

El trío después de algunas compras más y de varios raspones y maldiciones de parte de la rubia por haberse caído un centenar de veces a la falta de visibilidad gracias a las bolsas y paquetes llegan por fin al auto.

"Oh oh, mamá-Setsuna, creo que no van a caber todas las cosas".

"Qué lástima, ni modo, creo que tendremos que dejar varias cosas aquí" – lista para subirse al auto-

"De ninguna manera Tenoh, esto cabe, porque cabe" – deteniéndola del cuello de la camisa – "de eso me encargo yo".

"Recordatorio, la determinación de las mujeres es peligrosa, sobre todo cuando se trata de ropa" – un poco asustada al ver a Setsuna de esa manera –

Setsuna hizo que Haruka y Hotaru sacaran varios vestidos y los metieran en otras bolsas, deshaciéndose así de aquellas cajas que no les servían, después de haber arreglado ese asunto, pudieron por fin subirse al auto e ir hacia el hotel para descansar y así soportar el viaje que harían mañana a primera hora rumbo a Tokio.

Haruka se encontraba sentada en la sala de la suite con una pequeña luz alumbrándola mientras esta escribía.

03 de noviembre 2005

A decir verdad, esta es la primera vez que escribo un diario, siempre he visto a Michiru o a Hotaru hacerlo y se me ha hecho de lo más inútil y estúpido, siempre he dicho que aquellas cosas que no se quieren decir se las reserven para sí mismos, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que la verdadera intención de escribir un diario, no es para escribir lo que hiciste en el día y posteriormente al leer recordarlo. Es una manera de desahogarse, de decir aquellas cosas que se llevan guardadas dentro y que no deseas que nadie más las sepas, pero que ya no las puedes callar, y este diario es el único capaz de escuchar sin juzgar, de estar atento a cada cosa que escribes sin opinar, sólo estando ahí, guardando todo lo que tu ser siente y lo que jamás nadie entenderá, y sinceramente eso es lo que yo necesito.

Hay algo que llevo clavado dentro y que no puedo sacármelo, que es tan dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, y después de todo tan inalcanzable para mí, que jamás podré tener, porque alguien más ya lo tiene, porque así debe de ser. Se que quieres saber quien es, pero no me atrevo a pronunciar su nombre, siendo ella para mí una diosa y yo un simple mortal sería profanarla al hacerlo. No se que me sucedió, ni cuándo comenzó todo esto, pero no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, cuando cierro los ojos, cuando veo el cielo estrellado, ahí esta, inclusive el viento me atrae su aroma, y ya no se que hacer, el estar lejos de ella es un martirio para mí, pero al estar cerca… sólo me doy cuenta de la cruda realidad, de algo que jamás será mío y que el luchar por eso sería en vano, porque yo se lo que piensa de mí, simplemente me ve como una buena amiga, en varias ocasiones me lo dijo; y sin embargo mi mente se niega a aceptarlo haciéndome recordarla, como si aquellas miradas, sus sonrisas, aquellas caricias, como si todo eso fuera realmente hechos para mí. Cuantas noches no he soñado con hacerla mía, con amarla con toda mi alma, dejarle ver lo que realmente hay dentro de mí, con esta con ella sin importar los demás; lamentablemente esos bellos sueños siempre se desvanecen cada al abrir los ojos, recordándome que ya tenemos un destino, que el mío es estar con aquella guerrera de los mares y el tuyo…

Por un lado esta Michiru, aquella hermosa mujer que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, aquella que atravesaría el mismo infierno por mí; y por el otro lado mi amante secreto, siempre inquieta, con una inmensa alegría capas de hacer que la tormenta se retirara con tal sólo sonreírle; ambas tan distintas y aún así se encuentran tatuadas en mi corazón. ¿Confusión, culpable, y es que ambas me hacen sentir diferente, o por el contrario, me hacen sentir yo misma, ya no se que hacer, que sentir, se que tengo algo dentro, más profundo que el dolor

_FIN_

Cerró el diario y con él en la mano caminó hasta el balcón, recargándose en la puerta del mismo mirando hacia el horizonte.

"Ya deberías de estar dormida"

"Tienes razón" – volteando y pasándola de largo – "mamá" – sonriendo mientras se dirige a su habitación.

"¿Eso que llevas ahí es un diario?" – pregunta extrañada mientras observa el paisaje – "Y yo que creía que eras diferente"

"Siempre es bueno experimentar cosas nuevas" – encogiendo levemente sus hombros – "Hasta mañana Setsuna" – entrando a su habitación –

"No cuando estas ponen en riesgo otras"

Hasta aki llegó este cap, espero que les haya gustado, y supongo que ya todos saben quién es la amante secreta de Haruka no? jajaja me gustaría que me mandaran sus reviews así sabré si les gusta o no este fin y quien creen q sea akella chica. Hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ejem, como ya lo dije en el cap anterior y seguramente lo diré en los que vienen Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pero si este fic Muajajajaja (nñU bueno, peor es nada no?)

CAPÍTULO 2 –

Al día siguiente Michiru se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, esperando tranquilamente hasta que las demás llegaran.

"Michiru" – dice mientras se acerca- "Si estas aki significa q llegué temprano"

"Princesa, cómo ha estado" – saludándola cortésmente – "Veo que te enteraste del regreso de Haruka y de las demás"

"Jajaja, si, la verdad es que ya las extrañaba mucho, con todo el trabajo de la Universidad ya no he tenido tiempo de ver a nadie, pero me enteré de q pronto darás un concierto acompañada de alguien, pero no dicen kien es"

"Veo q te mantienes informada, si, dentro de una semana daré un concierto en el Teatro, y los boletos se agotaron, así que esperamos más de 5000 personas"

"Q emoción, estoy segura de q lo harás excepcional, te estaré viendo desde la primer fila"

"Princesa, me hubiera dicho y con mucho gusto le hubiera regalado unos boletos"

"No te preocupes Michiru, mira el avión que viene de Madrid ya descendió"

Después de algunos minutos por la puerta entraron a kien tanto esperaban, Michiru fue la primera en ir a saludar, mientras que Serena las observaba discretamente.

"Sirena, ¿llevas mucho esperándonos?" – dice Haruka mientras suelta sus maletas para besarla y posteriormente abrazarla –

"Sabes que por ti esperaría hasta una eternidad" – susurra devolviéndole el abrazo –

"Hey, ¿y nosotras estamos pintadas o q?"

"Deja a los tortolitos Hotaru, q no vez q para ellas el separarse tres días es una eternidad"

"Jajaja, q bueno q ya están de regreso" – abrazando a Hotaru y sonriéndole a Setsuna – ¿Cómo les fue?"

"Q tal si primero vamos a casa y después platicamos, estoy agotado y kisiera darme una ducha" – poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello –

"De acuerdo, por cierto…" – volteando hacia donde había dejado a Serena – "¿A dónde se fue?" – viendo q ya no hay nadie –

"¿A quién buscas mamá-Michiru?"

"Mmm q extraño, hace unos minutos aki se encontraba la princesa, me dijo que estaba ansiosa por volverlas a ver"

"De seguro algo se le atravesó y tuvo que irse, será mejor irnos, Haruka no ha andado de muy buen humor"

Un auto deportivo iba a toda velocidad, dentro de él iba una confundida Serena, después de haberse alejado lo suficiente del aeropuerto, se orilla y estaciona el auto de tal forma en q no estorbara el paso.

"Tonta, tonta, tonta, Serena no tienes remedio" – poniendo su cabeza sobre el volante – "ya tienes 19 años y hasta ahora te das cuenta de q…" – recordando el beso entre Haruka y Michiru – "Diablos, ¿q me esta pasando, Serena tú tienes un novio, un futuro, no puedes echarlo todo por la borda por algo q apenas estas comenzando a sentir, ¿q tal si es una simple confusión? – observando su reloj – "genial, se me va a hacer tarde"

En la mansión de las Outhers.

"Hogar, no hay nada como el hogar" – dejando sus maletas en la entrada –

"Parece q alguien ha visto demasiadas veces El Mago de Oz" – comentando mientras entra –

"Han de estar agotadas, descansen este día, sobre todo tú Haruka" – guiñando un ojo -

"Mmm, ¿solamente en el día?" – dice con una sonrisa pícara y voz sexy –

"Váyanse a un hotel"

"¡Hotaru!" – reclama una avergonzada Haruka –

"Jajaja, me refería a todo el día, incluyendo la noche, ya q mañana será un día agotador" – dice melosamente -

"Espera, cuando usas ese tono de voz no significa nada bueno, sobre todo para mí" –alzando una ceja - "Michiru… ¿q planeas hacer?"

"Haruka, ¿tan mal concepto tienes de mi?" –dramatizando – "Pensé q me conocías… pero ya veo q no es así"

"… Michiru" – viéndola mientras cruza los brazos –

"Es una sorpresa, mañana te enterarás, por ahora sigue mi consejo" – soportando la risa – "Tengo unas cosas q hacer, no me esperen para cenar"

"Esa mujer… no tiene remedio" – dice entre dientes – "Sabe q no me agradan las sorpresas"

Después de una buena siesta Haruka decide darse un baño y salir a dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo. Sale de la mansión subiéndose en su moto y así comienza su recorrido por la ciudad, en uno de los tantos cruces ve un auto un tanto conocido para ella, así q decide seguirlo hasta q este se detiene y de él sale una joven rubia, para su sorpresa esta lo ve y se dirige hacia él.

"¿Qué es lo q quiere?" – dice la joven frente al motociclista – "Desde hace 15 cuadras me viene siguiendo y no crea q me voy a tragar el cuento de q por azares del destino tenemos el mismo rumbo" – sumamente molesta –

"…" – encogiendo los hombros –

"Mire, por su propio bien ya no me siga" – mientras se retira –

"O si no q" – bajándose de la moto – "No me diga q va a llamar a la policía" – en son de burla –

"¿A la policía?" – inocentemente – "No, imagínese, me detendrían a mí por desfigurarle la cara, y la verdad no quiero q eso pase, pero si me veo en la necesidad, no dudaré" – yendo a su auto -

"Jajajajaja" – quitándose el casco – "Q tal si le invito un café"

"Q parte de todo lo q le dije no entendió"- dándose la vuelta – "¿Haruka?" – apenada- "Yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención hablarte así, no sabía que eras tú"

"Jajaja, no hay problema gatita, al contrario, me alegra de q te sepas defender, y ¿q dices, aceptas mi invitación?" – sonriéndole coquetamente –

"Claro" – completamente roja – "Si quieres yo te sigo en el auto"

"No lo has vendido"

"Claro d q no, tú me lo diste en mi cumpleaños, jamás lo podría vender"

"Eso es dulce de tu parte, muchos querrían este auto, se q ya es un poco viejo pero en cuanto pueda te compraré otro"

"No hay necesidad, con todos los arreglos q le mandaste hacer, el año es lo d menos"

Al paso de ½ hora ambas se encuentran sentadas en una de las mesas del Crown Center.

"¿Sabes, ya te extrañaba Ruka" – viéndola a los ojos –

"Yo también gatita, ha pasado cerca de dos años y medio desde la última vez q nos vimos, y discúlpame mucho, es q con las carreras y los conciertos de Michiru no he tenido tiempo para visitarte a ti o a alguna de las chicas, pero ya estoy de regreso y esta vez me tomaré unas largas vacaciones, así q me verás durante mucho tiempo, pero cuéntame todo, ¿q ha sido de tu vida?"

"Pues han pasado muchas cosas, Mina entró a la escuela de canto q tanto quería, Amy esta estudiando para doctora, Lita para repostería, Ray esta en administración… y yo después de tanto pelearme por eso estoy en Ciencias de la comunicación"

"¿Pelearte por q?"

"Luna y las demás querían que estudiara algo q realmente me iba a servir para… mi futuro, algo como economía, derecho, tu sabes, cosas así, al principio esas eran mis opciones, sólo q… ya estoy tan harta de q siempre kieran estar decidiendo por mi…"

"Así q buscaste información de las carreras y esa fue la q más te interesó y decidiste q esa sería tu carrera e ir en contra de lo q todos querían"

"Bueno… no exactamente, je je je, es q en un estante había varios folletos y el primero q ví fue el de la Facultad de Ciencias de la Comunicación"

"… era de esperarse, y el 'príncipe'" – preguntando más por obligación q por devoción –

"El se fue a Estados Unidos, ya lleva casi 3 años allá" – respondiendo sin interés – "Y para serte sincera no se cómo esta, nuestra comunicación es escasa, nos hablamos o escribimos muy de vez en cuando, él tiene cosas q hacer y yo lo entiendo, yo también ando metida en mis estudios"

"Eso no lo justifica, habiendo aki tan prestigiosas universidades de medicina el niño decide largarse nuevamente, ¿q pasaría si ocurre una nueva batalla? y él muy bien gracias estando del otro lado del mundo" – apretando los puños – "¿Y q hay de ti, acaso siempre va a creer q estarás ahí esperándolo?"

"Ruka, no te preocupes, en serio, esto ya no me afecta"- tomándole las manos – "Yo estoy bien y… es q no me queda de otra, pero q tal si mejor damos una vuelta por el parque, siempre me ha gustado ir a ese lugar" – cambiando el tema –

"Pero… de acuerdo"

En lo que Haruka fue a pagar lo que habían tomado Serena la esperaba afuera.

_Estas tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, te veo y no puedo tocarte, Haruka ¿qué le has hecho a mi corazón q no deja de palpitar rápidamente cuando estas cerca? _– dice Serena para sus adentros –

"Listo, ¿me permites?" – poniendo su brazo de tal forma en q el brazo de Serena se entrelazara con la de ella –

"Claro" – sonriendo tímidamente –

Caminaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, recorrieron cada parte del parque hasta llegar a un pequeño lago.

"_Hay un enorme abismo entre nosotras llamado destino, mi planeta regente es Urano y mi misión es defender el sistema de fuerzas exteriores así como proteger a la princesa de la Luna, el enviado del bien y… mi futura reina, el corazón a veces puede ser cruel". ­_sonríe levemente –

"Mmm, el q sólo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda" – curiosamente – "¿En qué pensabas?"

"En ti" – viéndola a los ojos mientras caminaban –

"¿E..en mi?" –sonrojándose – "¿Y qué pensabas de mí?"

"_Esto no es correcto, sin embargo hay algo dentro de mí que me grita que lo haga" _– deteniéndose y parándose enfrente de ella – "¿En serio quieres que te diga?" _"¿Cómo decirte q solo pienso en ti, que no hay día ni noche en que no te tenga en mi mente, en que estos años lejos de ti han sido una tortura para mí, ¿cómo decirte que cada vez que estoy a tu lado me contengo para no besarte, que he soñado tantas veces con hacerte mía, con estar para siempre a tu lado, llevándote conmigo lejos de todo esto y lejos de él"._

"Pues… sí, si quiero saber"

Con una d sus manos toma la cintura de Serena atrayéndola hacia ella y con la otra toma su mejilla, lentamente acerca su rostro hacia el de ella hasta que logra rozar sus labios con los de ella, para después besarla, varios segundos más tarde Serena detiene aquel beso agachando la cabeza mientras que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Haruka al verla así simplemente la abrazó.

"Discúlpame… yo no debí…" – maldiciéndose por dentro – "Yo…"

"Shhh" – poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – "No digas nada, yo…" – cerrando sus ojos y besándola nuevamente por unos instantes – "Lo siento… tengo que irme" – se aleja de ahí -

"Serena…" – anonadada por lo que había hecho – "¿Qué fue eso?"

x - - x - - x - - x –

Hooola, jejeje sorry por no haber actualizado antes, es q la vdd no tenía ideas, me pelee con la inspiración, claro, además d q me quitaron el teléfono por un laaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo… oigan fue casi una semana y media T.T pero ya estoy aki d nuez, jejeje

Aracne: Mujer pues aki ya esta el sig cap nn al fin, y como ya has de saber la "amante secreta es Serena", espero q leas este cap y q me dejes un review.

Black Lady- Jajaja, pues la neta yo tb estoy picada esperando lo q va a pasar, porq creeme q esta hist. No la tengo planeada nñU, espero q este cap. tb te haya gustado.

Andrea- Lo siento, pero no pude actualizar ese día, pero espero q sigas leyendo el fic.

Lilithaesland- q bueno q te gustó el cap, espero q este también sea de tu agrado

Bueno espero sus reviews y sorry de nuevo por no haber actualizado antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 –

La trayectoria de regreso la había sentido demasiado largo, pero al fin había llegado a su departamento, al entrar aventó su chaqueta y su bolsa al sillón e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su cuarto en donde se tiró sobre la cama. Cerró un momento los ojos y al abrirlos se posaron sobre un portarretratos, estiró su brazo hasta tomarlo y traerlo hacia ella, lo miró detenidamente y se abrazó a él.

"Lo siento" –dejando caer una lágrima para después quedarse dormida-

Haruka se encontraba en el autódromo, era el único lugar que la hacía sentir cómoda, en donde podía despejar su mente y ser simplemente ella, a pesar de q su cuerpo estuviera en ese lugar su mente estaba volando hacia donde se encontraba una personita, como un movimiento mecánico acercó su mano hacia sus labios y acariciándolos lentamente, recordando aun aquel beso.

"Gatita, no logro entender nada, por primera vez me siento realmente confundida, si yo me siento así ¿cómo te has de sentir tú?"- suspirando – "creo q lo mejor será hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas" – ríe irónicamente – "cómo aclarar esto si yo misma estoy hecha un mar de telarañas"

Había pasado un mes, Serena había tratado de todo para lograr alejarse de Haruka, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias (la carrera de Haruka, el concierto de Michiru, la exposición de modas de Setsuna y varias actividades de Hotaru) era imposible no hacerlo, era como si hubiese algo q quisiera juntarlas y eso realmente era un martirio para Serena, que a pesar de haber hablado lo sucedido en aquel día y acordar en q había sido un error le era imposible tener q ocultar aquellas mejillas rojas q Haruka le ocasionaba, cada vez q la veía se perdía en esos hermosos ojos verdes, las platicas con ella eran amenas, sin embargo escondían lo q ambas sentían.

"Simplemente no puedo seguir así" – habla para sí misma mientras se recarga sobre el barandal del balcón –

"Entonces no lo hagas" – poniendo su mano en el hombro de Serena –

"Sabes q esto es imposible"

"Es indebido, más no imposible" – haciéndola voltear – "No podemos seguir así, sólo nos estamos haciendo daño"

"Ruka, ¿q hay de Darien, el futuro, Rini, Michiru, sabes q mi vida no me pertenece" – tratando de sonreír mientras kita un mechon de la cara de Haruka – "Si te hubiera conocido antes, o en otro tiempo"

"Pero el hubiera no existe, ¿verdad?" – acercándose a su rostro - "No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con esto, con estar contigo, con sentirte"

"Ruka…"

"No hables, no pienses, sólo… limítate a sentir" – besando suavemente sus labios –

x – x

Uyyyy me han de estar matando por esto verdad? Pero es q realmente necesito ayuda, no tengo inspiración, así q cualquier idea es bien recibida, créanme, y lo siento nuevamente nñU gracias a todos aquellos q me han dejado sus reviews, y sorry por no actualizar antes es q estaba en examenes (como siempre) luego tuve una "Conferencia" en Puerto Vallarta y pues la neta lo único q hicimos fue estar en la barra y nadar un rato en el mar y en la alberca y hasta hace una semana regresé… pero mi inspiración se la quedó la playa, así q ya saben, cualquier idea es absolutamente bienvenida.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad y yo no recibo nada por este fic (así q no me demanden porq créanme q tengo bueno abogados jejeje es bueno tener como profesores a varios abogados jijijiji)

Capítulo 4 –

¿Quién lo iba a pensar? El viento amante de la Luna, ambas tan diferentes, una orgullosa y la otra modesta, una fuerte y la otra frágil, una siendo guerrera y la otra convertida en princesa y a pesar de todo sus corazones latían a la par, sus almas pedían estar juntas, y aun así… jamás podrían estarlo.

Ella la amaba, de eso no había duda, pero sabía q no era suficiente, de por medio se encontraban varias personas, aquellas que siempre habían estado con ella, sus guerreras, sus amigas, sus hermanas y aquel hombre que se había interesado en ella, aquel con el que compartió una vida pasada y con el q la compartiría en su futuro, aquel añorado futuro por el que tanto habían peleado, aquel q les darían lo q tanto ansiaban la paz, el fin a todos sus sufrimientos, a aquellas terribles batallas, y también estaba aquella niña de pelos rosados, aquella que le había robado el corazón, porque aunq nunca se lo dijera, esa pequeña había despertado en ella algo q no creía q existiera en su interior, al menos no aun. ¿Era justo sacrificar todo aquello por un simple egoísmo, porque así se sentía, una egoísta, una traidora. Todo lo q pasaron, aquel sufrimiento tirado a la basura simplemente porq la princesita al final se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, se sentía partida en dos, su mente le decía una cosa y su corazón la otra.

"Lo se" – abrazándola – "Se que no te merezco y el rol q desempeñamos en esta vida, pero aún así… sólo te pido algo… no me apartes de tu vida, te amo y sólo quiero, deseo estar junto a ti, no te pido q dejes aquella vida por mi, sólo déjame estar junto a ti" – susurrándoselo al oído –

"Haruka, si esto sigue así sólo nos haremos daño, sabes q llegará el momento en q ambos al fin desempeñaremos el papel q el destino nos ha planeado, y todo será más difícil" – con una inmensa tristeza –

"No será así" – acariciándole el rostro – "Porq al menos tuve el honor de estar a tu lado, conocí lo q era realmente el amor, toqué el cielo con tus labios sin importar el q hay sido sólo un instante, el castigo q me atraiga esto no se compara con el dolor q me causas al negarme esto, Serena, te lo repito, no te pido q dejes atrás todo por mí, sólo… q me des unos minutos de tu vida y cuando llegue el momento…"

"No lo digas, sólo… prométeme q jamás me dejarás sola, pase lo q pase, no me dejarás"

"Nunca"

Nuevamente acercaron sus rostros y se besaron pactando así su promesa sin saber q alguien los había estado observando.

"¿Quieres irte ya?"

"No, ¿por qué lo dices?" – inocentemente –

"Porq cargas una cara de sueño q hasta se te cae el rostro" – sonriéndole – "Anda, te llevo a tu casa, además mañana tienes escuela"

"Universidad" –remarcando las palabras –

"Jajaja, es cierto señorita universitaria"

"Mmmm,. Algo dentro de mí me dice q te estas burlando de mí" - ¬ ¬ -

"Incapaz de hacerle eso" – tomando la mano de Serena – "Andando"

Dentro de la fiesta todo era celebración por el contrato q había hecho Michiru con una famosa disquera.

"Mamá-Michiru, ¿en dónde está papá-Haruka?"

"Fue a dejar a la princesa" – dice Setsuna llegando a donde ellos –

"Es cierto, la princesa ya se veía cansada" – dice Michiru sonriente –

"Por cierto, felicidades por tu contrato, ¿cuándo comienzas a gravar?"

"Dentro de dos días, las piezas q pienso interpretar son algo complejas"

"No tienes de q preocuparte, eres la mejor violinista q he escuchado, sabes lo q haces y además lo llevas dentro de ti"

"En eso tiene toda la razón mamá-Setsuna"

"Gracias Hotaru"

La pequeña Hotaru se va dejando a solas a las dos sailors quienes salieron afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

"El viento sopla con tranquilidad, pero el mar está intranquilo, como si algo le molestara"

"Michiru… ¿has notado algo extraño en la forma de actuar de Haruka?" – observando el horizonte –

"No, ¿Por q, algo malo le va a pasar?" – preocupada –

"No, sólo q… desde hace tiempo su actitud es distinta, sobre todo hacia la princesa"

"Se supone q aquí la celosa debería de ser yo"

"Michiru, no es broma"

"Lo se, y no te preocupes, yo le pedí a Haruka q estuviera con ella el mayor tiempo posible"

"Y eso ¿a q se debe?" – mirándola extrañada –

"Porq se q es en la persona en la q más confía, en este momento ella no tiene a nadie, sus amigas la dejaron por sus actividades y por otras circunstancias, y del príncipe ni se diga, la ha abandonado durante 3 años, se lo q se siente ser abandonada por todos aquellos a los q amabas, además sabes q Haruka siente un gran afecto por ella"

"¿Y eso no te importa?"

"No, porq confío en Haruka, tanto ella como yo estamos concientes del destino, pero no entiendo ¿por q tantas preguntas, acaso ¿va a suceder algo q ella haga para q el destino cambie?"

"No, sólo q… estoy paranoica, no me hagas caso Michiru, tienes toda la razón, lo siento"

"No te preocupes, además recuerda q de las tres, ella es la más responsable y leal a la princesa…será mejor entrar con los invitados, sería una descortesía si nos fuéramos sin decir adios"

Habían llegado a la puerta del departamento de Serena.

"Gracias por haberme traído"

"Fue un placer, pero no creas q me va a dejar así"

"Ah o sea q me vas a cobrar por el viaje" – cruzándose de brazos –

"No exactamente cobrar, pero creo q me merezco una recompensa, ¿no lo crees?" – acorralando a Serena con sus brazos –

"Y… y ¿cómo q tipo de recompensa… kieres? – sonrojada –

"Pues… Se me ocurren muchas cosas" – mirándola traviesamente –

"¡Haruka!" –gritando y sonrojándose –

En eso se escucha a uno d los vecinos gritar y abrir su puerta para salir a ver kien estaba haciendo tanto escándalo, cuando Serena entra junto con Haruka al departamento para no ser vistos.

"Creo q ya se volvió a meter" – viendo por el mirador d la puerta (N/A-no tengo ni la mas mínima idea d cómo se llame)-

"No me digas q le tienes miedo" – arqueando una ceja –

"No es miedo, es precaución, además él puede votarme del edificio si kiere, es el dueño"

"Eso no debe de importarte, me tienes a mí ¿no?"

"No me digas q pensarías golpearlo" – un poco asustada –

"Jajajaja, claro d q no, pero bueno, tu sabes, soy corredor profesional, tengo dinero…"

"Eres una presumida y ególatra" – completando la frase d Haruka –

"Eso no es cierto" – defendiéndose – "sólo q hay veces q soy demasiado para algunas personas" – con aires d grandeza –

"No me digas" – acercándose más a Haruka –

"Ya lo dije" – poniendo una d sus manos en la cintura d ella y la otra en su mejilla – "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" – viendo directamente a los ojos d Haruka –

Ambas se observaron por varios minutos, disfrutando sólo el momento de ambas, pronto sus rostros se buscaron al igual q sus labios, sus besos eran lentos disfrutándolos sin prisas, Haruka le quitó la chaqueta a Serena mientras q esta le comenzaba a desabrochar lentamente la blusa, Haruka sin despegar sus labios de los d ella la encaminó hacia el cuarto en donde poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo al suelo, hasta dejarlas en ropa interior. Serena se encontraba nerviosa, jamás había hecho lo q iba a hacer, ni con un hombre ni con una mujer, Haruka notó esto y le acarició la mejilla.

"No te preocupes de nada"

"Pero tú si deberías" – le dice Serena sorprendiendo a Haruka –

En un rápido movimiento Serena quedó sobre el abdomen d Haruka kien la miraba divertida, la princesa fue recorriéndose hasta q su rostro queda justamente a la altura del vientre de la dueña del viento comenzando a darle pequeños besos en el mismo, haciendo q suspirara en varias ocasiones.

"¿Estas segura d q nunca has hecho esto?" – sintiendo sus labios subiendo hasta sus pechos –

"Jamás, pero eso no significa q nunca haya visto lo q hacen" – sonriéndole pícaramente –

Esa noche Haruka no durmió en su casa, y por primera vez Serena se entregó a alguien y supo lo q era el verdadero amor y varias formas de manifestarlo.

x.x.x

Muajajaja, q, creyeron q iba a hacer un lemon? Pues fíjense q noooooooooooooooo, hace muuuucho tiempo q me redimí con esas cosas, jejejeje. Pues ahora si, este estuvo un poco más largo q el pasado y espero q les haya gustado.

Lilithaesland- oye, ¿cómo d q todo depende, q no vez q sin mi el mundo se acabaría, comenzarían las guerras y el hambre ni se diga, soy muy valiosa como para q el mundo me pierda. Jejeje, bueno pues he aki una d mis ideas, ya tengo otras pero ya serán para el sig cap.

Alexa- Tú eres d las mías q no les gusta Darien o muchas gracias por tus ideas, creeme q las voy a considerar, aunq no exactamente como las expusiste pero algo así, gracias y espero q te guste este cap nn

Aracne- Bueno, al menos este no estuvo tan corto jejeje gracias por ser constante en mis historias y por la ayuda nn

Y gracias a todos aquellos q han leido el fic nn hasta el prox. capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 –

Hola de nuevo, son las 4:50 a.m. y no puedo conciliar el sueño¿acaso será por aquella sirena q ocupa el lugar d mi princesa en la cama? o bien ¿por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que siento al engañarla con cada caricia, con cada palabra? Aunque pensándolo bien pueden ser los dos, es cierto en mi corazón habita alguien, mi princesa, la mujer a la q le serviré por el resto d mi vida, aquella que me ha permitido ser parte de su vida durante ½ año, q rápido pasa el tiempo, nadie se imaginaría lo q ahora está sucediendo, fue toda una proeza la q tuvimos q realizar para mantener este amor en secreto, lo primero fue hacer q Setsuna creyera q todo seguía su curso normal, tal y como lo habían escrito y por consiguiente convertirnos en actrices engañando a mi sirena… mi sirena, a pesar de todo aun sigo denominándote mía, Michiru, mi sofisticada dama, no sabes cuánto me dolió el saber q alguien más había ocupado tu lugar, si, me dolió y no sabes cuánto, tú la única mujer capaz d entenderme, aquella q conoce al viento como si fuera su propio elemento, la q compartió conmigo tantas etapas de esta vida, tú q siempre caminaste a mi lado, q me juraste q si era necesario irías al mismo infierno conmigo todo con tal d seguir conmigo. Nunca supe cuándo me comencé a enamorar d ti, siempre estuviste ahí, desde q se me fue revelada mi misión, desde q todo esto comenzó y desde ese entonces nunca me dejaste, a pesar d mis quejas, de mis ofensas y sarcásticos comentarios hacia ti siempre estuviste ahí, eras inmune a mis ataques, siempre sonriendo, a pesar d todo estabas ahí, contigo aprendí lo q era la compañía, lo q era un abrazo, las miradas q lo decían todo, te convertiste la luz d mi oscuridad, me sacaste del hoyo en el q me encontraba, me alejaste d aquel pasado q me perseguía y no me dejaba vivir. Siempre fuimos tan parecidas, ambas con un pasado q tratábamos d olvidar, en nosotras mismas encontramos aquella compañía q tanto necesitábamos, la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, una era el complemento de la otra, tal como lo son el mar y el viento, sin uno y sin el otro no se puede vivir. Michiru, mi diosa d las profundidades, siempre serás la primera en mi vida y a la q jamás podré olvidar, porque a pesar de que alguien ocupó tu lugar en mi corazón aun sigues ahí, a mi derecha, d donde jamás serás desterrada y en donde vivirás aun después d la muerte.

Simples pensamientos de una guerrera q desafía a los hilos del destino.

Haruka cierra su diario y siente el calor de unos brazos q se enrollan en su cuerpo.

"¿No puedes dormir?" – besando lentamente su cuello – "Hay algo q te preocupa ¿no es así?"

"¿Tan bien me conoces?" – tratando de sonreír – "La verdad es q siento q me estoy asfixiando, ya no soporto todo esto, necesito un escape"

"Entonces vámonos d viaje, sólo tú y yo" – guiñando un ojo – "Creeme q no te arrepentirás"

"¿Me estas proponiendo algo?" – con voz seductora –

"No se¿te pareció q te propuse algo?"

"Algo así"

"Pues la verdad es q si" – acercándose a sus labios – "Te propongo unas largas vacaciones, sin niños, sin peleas, sólo tu y yo alejados d todo y d todos"

"¿No se por q presiento q hay algo más d eso?"

"Simplemente porq eres una desconfiada" – volviendo a la cama – "Anda, ven a dormir, mañana empacaremos"

"O sea q ya diste por hecho este viaje"

"¿Me lo negarías?"

"Imposible"

Serena se despierta sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, respira profundamente y pronto este desaparece, voltea hacia donde está el reloj y ve q ya son las 9 a.m. va rumbo al baño y después d 1 hora sale arreglada.

"Serena… ¿te sientes bien?" – dice la felina asustada –

"Claro d q si Luna, el q me despierte temprano no es para q te pongas así" –cepillando su pelo dándole los últimos retoques – "Hoy es sábado y quedé d ver a las chicas en Crown y espero darle a todas una sorpresa al llegar temprano" – sonriendo mientras se ve al espejo –

"Si me la diste a mí obvio d q se las vas a dar a ellas¿sabes? Estoy muy orgullosa d ti, a pesar d todo ya te estas convirtiendo en toda una mujer, pronto serás digna d llevar la corona d Tokio d Cristal"

"Darien" – casi susurrándolo –

"¿Lo extrañas mucho?"

"Luna ya me tengo ir, no quiero q se me haga tarde, nos veremos en la noche ¿si?" – saliendo d su cuarto –

"Esa niña" – soltando un suspiro – "No te preocupes, pronto todo cambiará, el futuro pronto se hará presente"

En el camino Serena iba reflexionando lo q le había dicho luna.

"_Tokio d Cristal, Rini… Darien… ¿cómo estarás¿aún te acuerdas d mí, o al menos piensas un poco en mi, hace tanto tiempo q no se d ti, ni una carta o una llamada, al menos un indicio d q sigues con vida, q hipócrita soy, pensando en ti hasta ahora, después d todo lo q he hecho, te he engañado, alguien ha ocupado tu lugar¿habrá pasado lo mismo conmigo¿alguien habrá ocupado mi lugar?" _– ladeando su cabeza d derecha a izquierda – "No Serena Tsukino, ya no, al pasado lo pasado y lo mismo con la gente"

"¿Al pasado q?" – dice Lita –

"Eh… ho-hola chicas" – asustada – "_Nooo¿me habrán oído, espero q no, eso me pasa por pensar en voz alta"_

"Como siempre d atolondrada¿q hacías hablando sola a mitad d calle?" – dice la pelinegra –

"Jajajaja, nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta, jajajaja, no me hagan caso chicas"

"Ay Serena… oigan, q hora es?" – pregunta una extrañada Mina –

"Las 10 en punto¿tu reloj se paró Mina, si kieres yo conozco un buen lugar en dónde lo pueden arreglar" – dice Amy viendo a Mina –

"No es eso es q…"

"Mina no se refiere a eso Amy, si no q… Serena a ti se te adelantó el reloj ¿verdad? – con la misma cara q Mina –

"Jajaja, Luna puso la misma cara q ustedes, sólo faltan Haruka y las demás ¿verdad?"

"Si, aunque eso es un poco extraño, ellas siempre son de las primeras" – medita Amy –

""Hablaban de nosotras?"- cuestiona una niña de 15 años – "Buenos días princesa, chicas"

"Hotaru" – abrazándola – "Setsuna" – saludando a la recién llegada –

"Discúlpenos princesa, se nos hizo un poco tarde"

"Pero no fue nuestra culpa, si no de papá-Haruka y mamá-Michiru"

"¿Por qué fue culpa de ellas, y por q no vinieron?" – pregunta Mina al ver q faltaban –

"Ambas necesitaban un descanso, y decidieron hacer un viaje" – contesta cortésmente la ama del tiempo –

"Se…fue" – susurrando –

"_Serena… ¿qué pasa aquí?" – viendo a Serena –_

"¿Por qué me ves así Ray?" – viéndola extrañada –

"No es nada, bueno chicas ¿a dónde iremos primero, porque yo quiero comprar unos cd's"

"Escuche que abrieron una nueva librería y me gustaría ir a ver" – comenta Amy –

"Y también hace pocos días inauguraron una tienda en donde hay varios vestidos" – entusiasmada exclama Mina –

"Pues yo quiero ir a un restaurante del cual me han hablado, además necesito pasar por una tienda para hacer un mandado"

"Y yo quiero comprar unas telas para unos vestidos que voy a confeccionar"

"Y después podemos ir a la heladería?"

"Claro pequeña"

"Serena… tú que deseas hacer?

"Yo… _kiero ver a Haruka..._bueno hace mucho que no voy al Crown" – apenas sonriendo –

El día fue agotador, fueron de una tienda a otra hasta que la noche comenzaba a surgir y las tiendas comenzaron a cerrar, una a una partió rumbo a su casa, hasta que al final quedaron Serena y Rey quien se ofreció a acompañar a la primera.

"Ray, no es necesario que me acompañes a mi casa, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer" – apenada –

"No me quedé sólo para acompañarte Serena, si no a averiguar la verdad" – deteniéndose –

"¿Qué verdad?" – viéndola fijamente –

"No te hagas Serena, podrás engañar a todos, hasta a la misma Setsuna, pero no a mí… ¿Qué hay entre tú y Haruka, y no me salgas con el cuento de q sólo son grandes amigas, porq te he visto con ella en varias ocasiones, jamás las he visto haciendo algo, pero… hoy cuando dijeron q se había ido con Michiru tus ojos…"

"Yo… Ray… yo amo a Haruka"

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo…?" – viéndola a los ojos sin creer lo q dijo –

"6 meses"

"¿Darien… ya lo sabe?"

"No"

"Y lo dices tan natural, lo has estado engañando durante 6 meses y parece como si eso no te afectara, claro, eres tú la que lo engaña¿pero q pasaría si los papeles se hubieran invertido?"

"¿Quién me dice que no puede ser así, Ray entiéndelo, hace ya más de 3 años que no veo a Darien, que no se nada de él, desde que se fue no he tenido ni una sola llamada de él, ni si quiera una carta o un correo, nada, no se si esta vivo o muerto, NADA" – al borde del llanto –

"Pero tú nos dijiste que se frecuentaban y… Serena, ese no es el chiste, sino que lo has estado engañando, y no sólo a él sino a nosotras también¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que estas haciendo, en el grave daño que todo esto va a causar, además tú sabes cómo es Darien, él siempre ha sido demasiado estudioso, lo único que quiere es tener una mejor vida para ti"

"Por favor Ray, ese cuento ni tú te lo tragas… ¿quiere una mejor vida para mí, te recuerdo que ambos en un supuesto futuro vamos a ser reyes¿crees que él va a tener tiempo de ser médico? No, claro de q no, va a estar ocupado haciendo otras cosas, pero aún así, a él se le antojó ser médico y así va a ser y nadie se lo impide"

"¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?"

"A que ya estoy harta, él si puede hacer lo q le de la gana, estudiar la carrera q él quiere, irse a donde él quiera, ausentarse todo el tiempo que necesite el principito y hacer de su vida lo más normal que pueda, pero ¿qué hay de mí, mi carrera la tuve que elegir a pesar d q todas querían q estudiara algo q me sirviera para mi ''reinado'', quería estudiar en Europa y no porq si aparecían enemigos cómo le iban a hacer, si quería salir de la maldita ciudad tenía q estar en contínuo contacto con ustedes por lo mismo, maldita sea ya estoy harta, y además de todo, él seguramente se la esta dando de la vida alegre estando con quien sabe quien y yo aquí de estúpida esperándolo hasta que se le antoje al principito volver"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de Haruka, no me vengas a exonerarte con otras cosas"

"Todo esto tiene q ver, ya me harté de q esta vida no sea mía, de q yo sea la q siempre tenga q hacer esto o lo otro, la q tenga q salvar al mundo. Es más te voy a decir algo, YO tengo una piedrita que se llama CRISTAL DE PLATA, esa piedrita está ligada a mi vida, si yo la utilizo yo muero, pero ¿alguna vez he dudado en usarla aun a sabiendas d q voy a morir, la respuesta es no¿alguna vez he titubeado al salvar a alguien, nuevamente no¿me he ausentado durante un ataque, no¿ha habido alguna vez en que por estar herida no he ido a batalla? Nuevamente no, pero y ¿q hay con él, Darien, el PRÍNCIPE y GUARDIAN de este planeta, tiene otra piedrita que se llama CRISTAL DORADO, esa piedrita NO esta ligada a la vida del príncipe, porq esta se alimenta de la energía del planeta, bien, ahora ¿alguna vez la ha usado? Mmm no¿Cuántas veces ha ayudado realmente en una batalla? Mmm eso es difícil, ya q en una ocasión trató de matarme, en otra él perdió la memoria, en la siguiente se enfadó conmigo y no quiso ayudar, después oh si, resultó herido… más bien debilitado por lo q le pasaba al planeta y bueno, la verdad es q las veces en q lanza sus rosas lo único q ha hecho es distraer al enemigo, ah y sin recordar q aun sabiendo q la Tierra es constantemente atacada y q la mayoría de los enemigos al final buscan matarme ¿se ha preocupado por mi y ha sacrificado sus sueños por mi, o al menos por el bienestar de su propio planeta? Pus, creo q no, ahora te voy a dar otra notita, TÚ, las CHICAS y YO, NO tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidar este planeta, nosotras no somos sus guardianas, no tenemos responsabilidad aquí, tal vez la única vez fue cuando atacó Metalia y eso por simple venganza tendríamos que haber peleado, pero él es su guardian y alguna vez ¿ha hecho algo¿se ha esforzado o intentado utilizar el cristal dorado? No, porq cree q la vida ya la tiene hecha, es por eso q no viene, q no me llama, q hace lo q quiere d su vida allá, por favor Ray, ya estoy harta de eso, d q esta vida no me pertenezca, tengo q acatar las órdenes de los demás porq así se escribió y así tienen q ser las cosas"

"Se lo q estas sintiendo, pero nosotras también hemos pasado lo mismo, hemos peleado por un mundo mejor, hemos peleado y sacrificado nuestras vidas por la paz, y eso lo deberías de entender tú, tú madre nos dio otra oportunidad…"

"No Ray, mi madre nos dio una oportunidad para hacer nuestras vidas, para vivir como queramos, ella jamás pensó en revivirnos para q el Milenio de Plata siguiera en pie en una nueva era, tú no sabes nada, Ray, yo amaba a Darien, hubiera dado mi vida las veces q fueran necesarias, todo esto no me importaba, yo lo hacía con gusto, pero… después todo se fue acabando, él dejo morir esto, su egoísmo me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas es q nunca me amó, puede q a Serenity si la haya amado, pero no a mi, nunca le importé" – dejando caer varias lágrimas – "No sabes cómo me he sentido todo este tiempo, no sabes lo q es haber estado 3 años con el q siempre fue tu enemigo, con aquel q intentó de todo para q las cosas no sucedieran, con el hombre q destruyó mi hogar, mi planeta"

"¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo Serena, él jamás hubiera hecho algo así" – defendiéndolo –

"Piénsalo bien, él era el príncipe de la Tierra, su padre cegado por el odio se alió con poderosas fuerzas¿crees q él no sabía nada, claro d q lo sabía ¿y, simplemente no hizo nada y al final se dio cuenta de su error y trató d hacer algo, pero no se arriesgó del todo… Haruka… ella ha sido diferente, desde q nos conocimos ha estado ahí siempre, me ha ayudado y protegido… aunq ese es su deber ¿verdad, cada vez q la he necesitado ella ha estado ahí, creo q ha sido la única persona constante en mi vida" – sentándose en la banqueta – "¿Cuándo me enamoré d ella?... no lo se, un día d pronto ya no me la pude sacar d la cabeza, cuando regresó y ví como Michiru la saludó el corazón me dio un vuelto, me sentí triste y a la vez feliz, después no se cómo nos comenzamos a encontrar en varias ocasiones, hasta q llegó el día en q nos besamos… después yo le dije q no podía seguir con esto, q tenía a alguien q…" – sonriendo irónicamente – "me estaba esperando, q tenía un futuro… todo fue inútil, al final nos dimos cuenta d q ambas…"

"Estaban enamoradas y lo guardaron en secreto, se convirtieron en amantes… ¿q hay cuando vuelva?"

"Quedamos en q cada una seguiría el destino q tiene trazado" – llorando amargamente – "Y… creo q… el día… al fín llegó"

"Serena" – abrazándola – "Tienes razón en lo q has dicho, y discúlpame, pero… no se me hace justo q le hagas esto a Darien, aunq él… los motivos no justifican lo q hayas hecho, un engaño es un engaño… Serena… a pesar d todo, no voy a permitir q sigas con esto"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" – viéndola temerosa – "¿Les vas a contar a todas d q yo he estado engañando a Darien y Haruka a Michiru, adelante" – bajando la mirada –

"No Serena, tú serás la q decidirás lo q quieres hacer, si seguir con la vida q ya se te está planeada o terminar con todo y decírselo a las chicas… si eliges la primera yo callaré todo esto, pero si decides lo segundo y ustedes continúan escondiéndose entonces yo seré la q las desenmascare, esto es una advertencia y sabes q bajo advertencia no hay engaño, piensa las cosas bien, porq después no hay vuelta atrás" – dejándola sola -

Para esa hora Haruka y Michiru se encontraban descansando en una playa. (N/A- Estaban en otro continente he ahí la diferencia d horarios)

"Ya estas más tranquila"

"Si, esto era lo q necesitaba, unas buenas vacaciones" – tomando el sol en la playa –

"Más bien yo diría estar alejada de ella" – sentándose a su lado –

"No se a q te refieres" – viéndola extrañada – "_Acaso tu…"_

"Haruka, soy la persona q más te conoce en este mundo, para mí eres la transparencia en persona, jamás podrás ocultarme algo" – acariciándole la mejilla – "No te preocupes, no estoy enojada, puede q sentida, porq alguien me desplazó, no totalmente…"

"¿Desde hace cuanto…?" – viéndola dolida –Michiru yo… lo siento… jamás creí q esto pudiera llegar a pasarme, simplemente sucedió, me ena…" – siendo silenciada por unos cálidos labios –

"No lo digas… Haruka… hay cosas q debes d entender, ella es una princesa, nosotras simples guerreras, ella tiene un futuro al lado d otro hombre, jamás será como nosotras, tú y yo somos dos mujeres q se aman, siempre ha sido así, nos han gustado las mujeres, pero ella ha estado con hombres, a ti te deslumbró su pureza, su forma de ser, en cambio ella sólo está confundida, dolida¿crees q de un día a otro se enamoró d una mujer, ella no sabe lo q es ser señalada por eso, luchar contra todos por un amor q es prohibido, ella está enamorada, y eso es muy diferente a amar"

"Puede q tengas razón, pero aún así yo la amo, se q lo nuestro no puede ser, estoy conciente d lo q ella y yo representamos, y d lo q te he hecho, he intentado d todo para q esto nos siga, para no sentir lo q siento, para arrancarme el corazón, pero no puedo, sirena… discúlpame, siempre has sido tan buena conmigo, me has apoyado en todos los momentos más difíciles d mi vida, te convertiste en mi pilar durante tanto tiempo y yo… mira cómo te pague" – avergonzada –

"Haruka… no eres la única culpable en esto, también lo es ella porq seguir con esta ilusión y yo… por hacer posible todos sus encuentros, por permitir esto, siempre lo supe, al principio traté d ayudarlas, pero después entendí d q me estaba molestando, d q te iba perdiendo poco a poco, traté de separarte de ella… pero no pude, Haruka… hay algo q tu no sabes…. Y es q… yp he estado en contacto con Darien, le conté lo sucedido, y él llega hoy a Japón, las cosas están arregladas, él le pedirá matrimonio y… la boda ya está planeada… ellos se casarán hoy justo como lo planeamos, por eso te traje aquí, lejos de ella"

"¿Se… va a casar, Michiru… tú… aun a sabiendas d lo q siento… lo hiciste…?"

"Si, leí tu diario y todo estaba claro, y gtracias a eso supe q en cuento él le dijera q se casaran lo suyo terminaría…"

"... Esto es bajo…. Sobre todo para ti, lo q yo hice no tiene nombre pero…" – poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose hacia el hotel – "Me marcho"

"Haruka, ella lo ama a él, en cuanto lo vea se olvidará de ti, no es como nosotras¿crees q sacrificará todo un futuro, una hija por ti, si no lo hizo con Kou¿crees q lo hará contigo, porq te recuerdo q ella ya comenzaba a sentir algo por él y ¿q sucedió, tan fácil como q cuando vio a Darien se le olvidó Seiya, Haruka…" – de pie viendo como la sailor d los vientos se marcha -

---------------------------------------------------------------- o --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, creo q esta vez el capítulo estuvo más largo no, jejejeje, si ya se q hay personas q me quieren matar tanto por no haber escito como por lo q he hecho entre Haruka, Michiru, Serena y Darien jejejeje, y discúlpenme mucho por no haber actualizado, es q la inspiración nuevamente se ha peleado conmigo y tan digna q se puso q no me quiso hablar hasta ahora ¬¬ nñUU bueno, mejor no le digo nada porq luego se pelea conmigo uu

aracne: Mujer, esta vez si estuvo más largo el cap jejeje, bueno espero q te haya gustado el cap nn

Alexa- Bueno mujer pues espero q te animes a escribir y publicar tu historia, porq créeme q sería d las primeras en leerlo nn, jajaja y créeme q estoy d acuerdo contigo, Darien es una lacra (lo siento a todas las fans d Darien) y también muchísimas gracias por las ideas, q las puse aki, tal vez no como las deseabas, pero más o menos, tu review me fue d gran ayuda.

Kamy-magic- jajaja, pues aun estoy pensando en lo q hará Serena... ¿crees q mande todo a volar por estar con Haruka? la verdad a mí se me hace una dificil desición, pero bueno ya veremos después y gracias por tus ideas nn

lilithaesland - Pus fíjate q si soy valiosa para el mundo, pesele a quien le pese (creando un escudo) bueno... por si las dudas... bueno ya ves? imagínate si me hubieras matado, ahora no hubiese escrito jijiji espero q este fic te haya dejado contenta tanto así como para perdonar mi valiosa vida y darle al mundo un tiempo más d mi sagrada presencia (o)

Sailorangel7 - bueno si este fic es diferente y el lemon bueno pues no lo hice porq ya he hecho muchos y créanme q luego me exedo y hasta me traumo yo misma

Sol- Creo q por eso lo escribí, porq es raro ver la pareja d Haruka y Serena n-n espero q continúes leyendo

Sailor Alluminem Siren- Bueno, pues Michiru era la q las estaba espiando, y si, yo también había leido algo d q como q a Haruka le gustaba Serena, d hecho creo q hasta en varias ocasiones la había besado en el manga, pero no se si realmente sea cierto o no ya q no he tenido la oportunidad d tener el manga o al menos d leerlo.

Bueno, ahora si me despido y aunq ya haya pasado Feliz Año nuevo, les deseo a todos lo mejor, remember: lo pasado al pasado, las cosas se quedan ahí, siempre hay un mañana, pero también no las olviden del todo porq son lecciones q debemos d aprender porq uno nunca sabe si estas cosas o sucesos se repitan posteriormente, vivan siempre como si fuera el último (claro tono sin exesos... por favor... luego no kiero enterarme d q por esto se anduvieron casi matando)

BYE nn

PANDORA NO REA


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pretenece, peeeero, si este fic, jejeje.

Capítulo 6 –

Lo siento

Aún entre tanta oscuridad había una luz, un poco de esperanza en el brillo de la Luna que iluminaba la habitación. Desde hacía horas había tratado de dormirse, pero había sido en vano, no lograba conciliar el sueño; se sentó en la cama, se pone las pantuflas y camina hacia la puerta de su balcón admirando la belleza de aquella que le entendía, que a pesar de todo nunca le dejaría.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" – derramando varias lágrimas –

Recuerdo

"Ambas necesitaban un descanso, y decidieron hacer un viaje" – contesta cortésmente la ama del tiempo –

--

"Quedamos en q cada una seguiría el destino q tiene trazado" – llorando amargamente – "Y… creo q… el día… al fin llegó"

"Serena" – abrazándola – "Tienes razón en lo q has dicho, y discúlpame, pero… no se me hace justo q le hagas esto a Darien, aunque él… los motivos no justifican lo q hayas hecho, un engaño es un engaño… Serena… a pesar d todo, no voy a permitir q sigas con esto"

Fin del recuerdo

"Hoy… todo terminó… mi decisión es definitiva" – cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer al suelo – "Lo siento, pero no más, de ahora en adelante… yo decidiré y crearé mi propio futuro" – quitándose las lagrimas del rostro – "Mañana… será un nuevo día" – viendo hacia la ventana – "Haruka¿seguirás a mi lado?" – quedándose dormida –

Al fin había terminado de empacar sus cosas, bajó las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo con pesadez, aun recordando aquella conversación, a un lado de la puerta de salida ahí estaba, con la mirada fija sobre ella, se detuvo un momento.

"No me arrepiento, te amo y es por eso que lo hice" – viendo la frialdad de los ojos de Haruka – "Ella no peleará por ti, no sacrificará el amor de una vida pasada, el amor de una futura hija ni la paz de un reino sólo porque está enamorada de ti, ve la balanza, no tienes oportunidad" – bajando la mirada –

"Si realmente me amaras, te hubieras hecho a un lado como lo habías estado haciendo" –abriendo la puerta y saliendo por esta –

"Haruka… ¡ELLA NO TE AMA COMO YO, JAMÁS LO HARÁ!... ¡HARUKA! – dejándose caer mientras llora amargamente – "Te amo… es por eso que lo hice, te amo, te amo¡TE AMO!"

Haciendo caso omiso de aquella a la que una vez amó subió a su carro y arrancó rumbo al aeropuerto, en sus ojos habían lagrimas, la persona en la que había confiado por la que hubiera dado la vida, a la que una vez llamó "sirena" la había traicionado de la peor manera, todo lo que había logrado en 6 meses, lo que había vivido, lo había destruido con tal sólo una llamada, tenía dudas, aquellas palabras se taladraron en su mente, y es que tenía razón, si veía la balanza ella perdía, temía q el amor q tanto se habían jurado al final sólo sería una ilusión, que todo llegaría al final, y lo peor, es que "él", la alejaría para siempre de ella. No, eso no sucederá, ya estaba harta, no quería conformarse con tan sólo verla, con ver cómo aquel estaba siempre con ella, con saber que lo suyo sólo era una ilusión, pelearía por ella, haría hasta lo imposible, ellos dos se amaban, esa era su única arma, el amor que se tenían, sólo le quedaba esperar que resistiera ante esta batalla y que aún tuviera tiempo de librarla.

Los primeros rayos de sol alumbraron su rostro, ya era de día, abrió sus ojos lentamente, trató de sonreír, sin embargo una angustia albergada en su interior se lo impedía.

"Que tonta, me quedé dormida en el piso" – poniéndose de pie mientras se toca el pecho – "Dame valor, por favor" – aun con unas cuantas lágrimas – "Ya no hay vuelta de hoja, no mas… entonces… ¿por q me duele tanto?"

Sin muchos ánimos camina hacia el baño, abre el agua caliente y deja que se llene la tina, mientras tanto busca su ropa, la acomoda cuidadosamente en la cama, sus movimientos eran lentos, como si de pronto con cualquier movimiento su vida se fuera agotar; nuevamente va hacia el baño, cierra la puerta, se despoja de sus prendas y se mete a la tina, cierra los ojos.

Recuerdo

"Te amo" – besándola – "No me dejes, nunca me dejes"

"Shhh, no pienses, limítate a sentir" - callándola con un beso – "No te dejaré, jamás me alejaré de ti" – cubriéndose a sí misma y a su amante con la sábana -

--

"Tengo miedo Haruka… de lo que pueda pasar" – entrelazando su mano con la de ella –

"Yo también" – haciéndola voltear para verla a los ojos – "Tengo miedo, de que me vayan a alejar de ti"

Fin del Recuerdo

Después de bañarse comienza a realiza la rutina cotidiana, al final sale de su casa, la verdad es que aun era temprano, así que caminó durante un rato hasta dar hacia el parque No. 10, dirigiéndose exactamente hacia la banca que siempre ocupaban ella y Darien, se sienta y recuerda aquellos momentos, en donde ahí se declaraban su amor, en donde pasaban un poco de su tiempo juntos, donde las palabras no hacían falta, ladeo su cabeza de un lado al otro, agachó su cabeza, se puso de pié y fue al lago en donde por primera vez conoció a Rini, aquella pequeña que le había robado el corazón, aun a pesar de las peleas y los insultos se querían y se entendían muy bien, siempre le sorprendió la madurez que tenía, puede que físicamente se pareciera a ella, pero había que aceptar que tenía algo del carácter de su padre… de Darien; dio media vuelta saliendo de aquel lugar, ya era tarde, la mañana se le había pasado demasiado rápido, pronto llegaría la hora en que tendría que encararlas a todas, había arreglado una junto con todas las sailors a las 5 de la tarde, por fin, se libraría de aquellas ataduras.

"Serena tonta, deberías de estar feliz, al fin estarás con quien amas, serás libre… no tienes por q sufrir más, todo va a terminar…" – recordando la muerte de Rini en la batalla con Galaxia - "Lo siento, lo siento"

Hacía 2 horas que el avión había despegado, dentro de una hora más llegaría a Tokio, sin embargo, el tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento, más de lo habitual, haciéndole recordar a alguien.

"Setsuna" – sonriendo irónicamente –

Recuerdo

"No me arrepiento, te amo y es por eso que lo hice" – viendo la frialdad de los ojos de Haruka – "Ella no peleará por ti, no sacrificará el amor de una vida pasada, el amor de una futura hija ni la paz de un reino sólo porque está enamorada de ti, ve la balanza, no tienes oportunidad" – bajando la mirada –

"Si realmente me amaras, te hubieras hecho a un lado como lo habías estado haciendo" –abriendo la puerta y saliendo por esta –

Fin del Recuerdo

"Espera sólo una hora, sólo una, no pida más" – cerrando sus ojos con fuerza – "No te cases con él, yo te necesito" – cerrando los puños – "Sólo espera un poco"

Desde la Torre de Tokio se podía admirar la belleza de la ciudad, la gente se veía tan pequeña.

"Somos débiles… eso es lo que nos hace ser humanos" – susurrando – "Nadie sabe, ni se da cuenta del peso que llevamos encima" – viendo su reloj – "ya son las 4:30, creo q como siempre llegaré tarde" – tratando de ser la misma –

En uno de los salones del Templo Hikawa se encontraban 6 Sailors reunidas.

"¿Alguien sabe por que nos citó aquí Serena?" – pregunta la rubia –

"A mí no me dijo nada, sólo que era algo importante" – Lita le contesta –

"Sólo espero que no tarde mucho, hoy tenía una cita con uno de los médicos para hacer mi servicio y no estaría bien quedarle mal" –comenta la peli-azul –

"Ray¿acaso tu sabes algo?" – pregunta Hotaru viendo a Ray –

"Yo…"

"Sea lo que sea, nosotras terminaremos dándole la sorpresa a la princesa¿verdad Hotaru?"

"Si, se va a poner muy contenta"

"¿A que sorpresa se refieren, yo quiero saber"

"No Mina, porque luego sueltas la sopa como siempre" – haciendo un ademán gracioso –

"Hotaru, pero que imagen tienes de mí, si yo soy una tumba"

"Claro, y yo la diosa del amor"

Ray sale del salón sin ser vista y camina hacia las escaleras de la entrada esperando así a su amiga.

"Serena tonta" – cruzándose de brazos – _"Así que al fin tomaste una decisión, sólo espero que sea la correcta… es una inútil, se hubiera esperado unos días para meditarlo más, pero no, le gusta siempre precipitar las cosas" –_suspirando –

Dentro del salón.

- Mina observa detenidamente a Setsuna y Hotaru – "¿Por qué andan tan "elegantiosas"?

"Mina, no se dice "elegantiosas" se dice elegantes"

"Es cierto¿acaso van a ir a algún lado?"

"Algo así, pronto lo sabrán"

"Setsu, Setsu, siempre andas con tus misterios, anda¿no nos puedes adelantar algo?" – haciendo cara de perrito degollado"

"No, tienen que esperar" – contesta entre risas la Hotaru –

"A mí se me hace que van a ir a una cita" – agrandando los ojos – "No es posible, Hotaru ya tiene novio y yooo, la diosa del amor no" – dramatizando – "Esto no puede ser"

"Mina" – un poco avergonzada – "Puede ser tan probable como q yo se karate, a Amy le gustan los libros y a Serena los dulces"

"¿Hablaban de mi?" – pregunta mientras entra –

"Serena, al fin llegaste"

"Si…"

"Y dinos Serena¿para qué querías vernos?" – pregunta amablemente la sailor de la sabiduría –

"Es que… hay algo que…" – siendo interrumpida por Hotaru –

"Espera… antes de que comiences queremos enseñarte algo que te trajimos"

"Hotaru… en serio tengo algo importante que decirle¿no puede esperar?"

"Créeme que ya ha esperado suficiente, fue un regalo especial para usted princesa"

"Bueno, yo…" – viendo la cara de Hotaru – "De acuerdo¿en dónde está mi regalo?" – tratando de sonreír –

La llevaron hasta la parte trasera del templo, justo en donde estaban los árboles, de donde salió una jovencita de 15 años, de pelos rosados.

"Hola de nuevo" – dice tímidamente – "Tiempo sin vernos"

"Rini…" – sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar – _"No… no, esto no puede pasar" _

"¿Nos extrañaste?" – una voz ronca se escucha de entre los árboles haciendo su aparición –

"Darien"

Su cara mostraba sorpresa y dolor, varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"Parece que no estas muy contenta de vernos" – un poco desilusionada –

"Siempre mal interpretas todo Rini" – abrazándola – "Pero mira, si que has crecido, ya no eres la misma enana"

"¿Y que hay de mi?... Se que has de estar molesta, y con justa razón, pero ahora estoy aquí, Serena…" acercándose y arrodillándose –

"_No… por favor no… no ahora, no enfrente de ella" _– piensa mientras lo ve hincado –

"Mi amor por ti, jamás disminuyó, por primera vez sentí aquella desesperación que tu sentiste al no saber de mi, se que fueron tres largos años, y por eso quiero recompensarte, Serena Tsukino… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?... ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – viéndola ilusionado –

"Yo…"

Corría lo más rápido que podía, como si de eso dependiera su vida, y es que era así, dentro de unos minutos la perdería, subió las escaleras y entró al salón, al verlo vacío, recorrió los demás salones del templo hasta llegar al patio en donde las vio reunidas y en donde escuchó…

"Si… acepto"

El aliento se le fue, justo al verlos besándose se desplomó de rodillas, era tarde, varias lagrimas surcaron por sus mejillas, la impotencia recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, un enorme dolor comenzó a invadirla ferozmente, elevó la mirada, la había perdido, y no pudo hacer nada, se puso de pie y sin ser visto por nadie salió de aquel lugar.

ooooooo

¿Qué tal les pareció este final, la verdad a mí me encantó , parece que Serena al final desidió hacer las cosas como estaban planeadas, sólo espero que a la larga no vaya a sufrir demasiado

Sailorangel7: Michiru hizo algo malo para los demás, pero yo creo que tb hay que ver las cosas de su parte, yo creo que cualquier persona haría alg así por la persona que ama, aunq bueno la verdad no se, pobre de ella, la neta me cae muy bien, pero bueno, espero tu comentario nn

Aracne: La verdad es que son las 00:00 hrs, osea es de madrugada, y no me aguanté el publicar este cap, si vieras cuando me inspiré, pero bueno, al final ustedes tienen la palabra, espero que haya sido de tu agrado amiga nn, ya kiero leer tu comentario.

Nikjo: Bueno, no se si te imaginabas que algo así pasaría, pero tú crees que estuvo bien lo que hizo Serena, gracias por leer, deja tu review.

Sol: Jajaja, Feliz Año y día de Reyes (aunq ya haya pasado nñU) Pues fíjate a mí tb me gustaba Darien, pero como q me dí cuenta de unas cuantas cosas y oh triste realidad, pero bueno, conste de q actualicé rápido (no como acostumbro a hacerlo)

Lilithaesland: Gracias por no amenazarme (de la q me salvé) pero lo harás ahora? porq algo me dice q así va a ser, jejeje uu espero q no.

Lady Palas: Vamos, no es para tanto (apenada),me alegra que te gusta el fic y q sigas leyendolo,a mí tampoco em gusta ver ni hacer sufrir a Haruka ya q es miSailorpreferida, pero así sucedieron las cosas, parece que para ella la vida no siempre es de color rosa.

SailorAlluminemSiren: Estoy de acuerdo al 100 contigo, Seiya es un bombón y me encanta (mmm tengo q hacer un fic d ellos) y bueno Michiru si tuvo razón en varias cosas que le dijo a Haruka y pues no estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo de q Serena por estar dolida se refugió en haruka y q ella se deslumbró con Serena.

Monica becerra: Aquí esta e 6 cap. a mí tb me encanta la pareja de Haruka y Serena, asi q supongo q me has d estar queriendo matar por no dejarlas juntas vdd?

Ana Kou: Gracias por leer el fic y por las felicitaciones, sólo un favorsote... dime d q fic me hablas porq no se si te refieres a el d Libertad, o al de Oscura Realidad, en fin¿q te pareció? espero q te haya gustado realmente, no sabes cuanto me esmeré nn

Bueno hasta aki llegaron los agradecimientos de este cap, si se me olvió poner a alguien reclámenme, jejeje por cierto... ¿QUE CREEN, Pues que:

**¡ESTE NO ES EL FINAL!** (digo, por si alguien lo pensaba nñU) Pues **NOOOOOOOOO, AUN FALTAN ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS**( de hecho no se cómo vaya a acabarlo, puede q les de una sorpresa jejejeje)

Así que espero que lo sigan leyendo, no saben el incentivo que me dan sus reviews, me dan las ganas de seguir escribiendo y por cierto (hay q hacerse uno mismo promosión jejeje) por aki tb tengo otro fic OSCURA REALIDAD me encantaría también q lo leyeran (aunq ese si es más largo q este) y q me dejen sus comentarios, gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia, y pues por el momento hasta luego, por cierto si alguien quisiera contactarse conmigo, pues mi correo es para cualquier cosa (menos virus > )


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Como ya es de costumbre (aunq ni tanto nñU) me es necesario decir que Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad, nop, es de Naoko Takeuchi.

- Capítulo 7 -

Serena besaba a Darien cuando sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho, se separa delicadamente de los labios de su futuro esposo y voltea hacia donde se encontraba Haruka y lo ve irse.

"_Haruka…" – _cierra los ojos – _"Discúlpame, pero ya sabíamos que esto sucedería"_

"Serena" – dice Darien tratando de captar la atención de Serena – "Se que esto es algo precipitado, pero… quisiera que nos casáramos ahora, en este mismo momento, la verdad es q no quiero seguir ni un minuto más alejado de ti"

"¿Ahora?" – exclama una sorprendida Mina –

"Pe-pero Darien¿no crees que es demasiado rápido? Serena aun no termina su carrera, y los estudios son muy importantes" – alega Amy ante dicha noticia –

- volteando a verlo confundida – "Darien… no, si nos vamos a casar quiero que sea como debe de ser, quiero que mis padres estén ahí" –bajando la mirada – "quiero q todas mis amigas se encuentren ahí, quiero ir vestida de blanco, q la ceremonia sea como debe ser, que Lita haga mi pastel de bodas, que Ray me ayude en el decorado, que Mina se encargue del entretenimiento y Amy del presupuesto así como la organización" – viéndolo a los ojos – "Nuestro amor puedo aguantar estos 3 años, yo creo que aún puede esperar unos días más"

"La Serena tonta que yo conocí ya maduró" – expresa Rini mientras se acerca a la pareja – "Serena pronto seremos una familia" – abrazándola – "no sabes lo feliz que me siento"

"Yo también Rini, yo también" – susurra una nostálgica Serena –

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será irnos, ya está haciendo un poco de frío ¿no lo crees Mina?"

"Tienes razón Lita, además aun tengo unas cosas pendientes que quiero hacer, chicas mañana nos veremos, cuídense mucho" – acercándose a Serena – "Serena… suerte"

"Creo que yo también debo irme, aun puedo llegar a la cita para arreglar lo de mi servicio, con su permiso, nos veremos pronto, y Serena, piénsalo bien ¿quieres? – dice Amy antes de irse –

"Darien, yo ya tengo sueño, esto de viajar por el tiempo es agotador" - bostezando –

"Si, Serena, lo haremos como tú dices¿te parece si mañana voy por ti a tu casa, espero q tus padres estén de acuerdo en q nos veamos después de tanto tiempo"

"_Nunca leíste mis cartas" _– suspirando – "Mejor nos vemos en el parque No. 10 ¿te parece, espero q aun sepas llegar" – sonríe –

"En el parque, entonces hasta mañana, hasta luego Ray, Setsuna, Hotaru" – despidiéndose y saliendo con Rini –

"Princesa me alegro mucho por usted" – pronuncia una feliz Hotaru –

"Mis felicitaciones princesa, pronto el árbol dará sus frutos, Hotaru, es hora de irnos, nos retiramos, buenas noches" – despidiéndose cortésmente la sailor del tiempo –

Al final sólo quedaron Serena y Ray, quien se acerca a ella y le pone una mano en el hombro.

"Serena... ¿estas segura de esto?" – cuestiona preocupada por su amiga –

"No¿pero q más podía hacer?" –volteando a verla –

"Esto no era lo q habías decidido" – limpia las lágrimas de la rubia – "¿Entonces por q no lo mantuviste, de todas formas el futuro…"

"Porque no podía hacerlo en frente d ella, no de ella, me podría enfrentar a todo el mundo… pero no a ella" – abrazándose a sí misma – "Esto… ya no tiene remedio" – caminando hacia la salida -

"¡Serena no te puedes rendir, no ahora que sabes que la amas!" – sosteniéndola del brazo –

"Ray, deja las cosas así ¿quieres, no tiene caso pelear por algo perdido" – murmura cabizbaja –

"¡Tonta, entonces nada de lo que hiciste tuvo sentido¿acaso Haruka no significó algo importante para ti como para que pelees por ella?" – tratando de hacerla recapacitar –

"No tengo la fuerza ni la voluntad para pelear, puede que al final… sólo haya sido una escapatoria demasiado irresistible para mí y por eso hice lo q hice."

"No…" - Ray atónita ante aquellas palabras sólo observa como su amiga se va –

Caminó durante un par de horas, tenía tanto en qué pensar, todo le había caído de sorpresa y eso sin contar el que Haruka haya vuelto sólo por ella, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba vio q se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Darien, dudosa tocó dos veces hasta q la puerta se abrió dejando ver a aquel hombre que ya tanto conocía.

"Serena" – sorprendido – "Adelante, pasa"

"Gracias, pero quisiera que fuéramos a platicar a otro lugar, si no te importa"

"Claro de que no, deja voy por mi saco y ya salgo"

Caminaron durante un rato, el silencio se había hecho algo realmente incómodo para los dos, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el hielo, hasta que.

"¿Por qué volviste?" – preguntó una dudosa Serena – "El semestre allá aún no se ha terminado, y el ingresar aquí a una universidad a estas fechas es algo difícil, sólo te faltaban unos cuantos meses y terminabas por fin tu carrera"

"Porque no quería seguir alejado de ti, Serena, eres los más importante para mí"

"Tiempo atrás con esa respuesta me hubiera conformado, pero no soy la misma niña tonta que conociste Darien, y aquí hay gato encerrado¿por qué volviste¿por qué fue justo ahora que…?"

"¿Justo ahora que ibas a renunciar a todo por ella?" – viendo la expresión de Serena – "Si, lo sabía todo" – agachando la cabeza – "Michiru habló conmigo, me dijo lo que sucedía y que si no hacía algo te perdería, así que pedí mi traslado a Japón y fui al futuro para traer a Rini"

"¿Me perderías?" – sonriendo irónicamente – "Creo que eso sucedió hace tres años, pero usar a Rini… eso si fue bajo"

"Era la única forma de tenerte a mi lado, Serena, estaba desesperado, el tan sólo pensar en que me habías cambiado por ella…"

"¿Tu hombría se fue por los suelos?" – sarcásticamente –

"¿Por Haruka? Alucinas, pero no iba a permitir que aquellas batallas y todo por lo que habíamos peleado se fuera al caño por tú culpa"

"¿Por mi culpa, siempre pensé que tu distanciamiento era por mi culpa, que yo no hacía bien las cosas, que era una inmadura, siempre me culpé por que nuestra relación se estaba enfriando, pero al fin me di cuenta de que yo no era la culpable, que eras tú el que estaba matando esta relación, con tu frialdad, tu poca paciencia, tu falta de tiempo, tu egoísmo, esta se suponía que debería de ser una relación de 2, pero yo era la única que estaba en ella, la única que luchaba" – con lagrimas en los ojos –

"Yo… entiéndeme, yo también tengo sueños, quería ser alguien para poder estar contigo, darte un futuro que no fuera solamente Tokio de Cristal, que no dependiéramos sólo de eso, que no me vieras como un papanatas que se había atenido a un trono y q sólo era eso" – secándole las lágrimas – "Serena, lo nuestro aun lo podemos rescatar" – esperanzado – "Yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo y volver a empezar desde cero"

"¿Dispuesto a olvidar todo¿no será que tú también hiciste lo mismo que yo?" – desconfiada – "Darien, yo no puedo olvidar, no sabes el daño que me hiciste, lo dolida que estaba, lo desolada que me sentía"

"Y por eso te fuiste con la primera que viste ¿no, y lo "mejor" es que fue Haruka Tenoh" – sarcásticamente – "Al menos todo quedó entre amigos"

"Eso no es lo que quieres decir realmente, ve al grano y di lo que tengas que decir" – sonriendo – "Te conozco perfectamente y eso no es lo que te molesta, el que yo haya estado con Haruka, es otra cosa¿verdad, yo jamás te importé, nunca fui lo primordial en tu vida, pero ella si" – viéndolo a los ojos – "Rini era tu prioridad, por aquella niña a la que juraste proteger"

"¿Acaso no fue la tuya¿no fue por eso que seguiste conmigo, de no haber sido así tú ya te hubieras largado con ella" – cerrando los puños – "Aceptémoslo, lo nuestro se terminó hace mucho, lo único que nos ata no era un imperio, ni la paz de la Tierra, sino ella, Rini, nuestra hija, y créeme que no pienso perderla, te perdí a ti hace tiempo, pero no lo haré con ella" – lágrimas de frustración recorrían sus mejillas – "No pienso perderla por tu culpa, no voy a dejarla morir por un deseo egoísta de tu parte" – viéndola decidido -

"…" – bajando la mirada mientras varias lágrimas caían al suelo –

"No llores" – abrazándola – "Serena, no le podemos hacer esto, no a ella" – acariciándole la mejilla y tranquilizándose – "Ella no tiene la culpa de nuestros problemas, lo nuestro aun podemos hacerlo funcionar, no tiene porque ser un infierno, ella ocupó una parte importante en mí, pero tú también lo has hecho, por ti volví a ver, me hiciste sentir que no estaba sólo, me enseñaste a reír y a ver la vida de una manera diferente con tu alegría, tu hiperactividad, con tu pureza, me conmoviste y llegaste así a mi corazón, y… después de todos estos años, con tan sólo ver tus lágrimas lo volviste a hacer" – sonriendo – "Tienes razón, cometí muchos errores pero si me das la oportunidad…" – siendo callada por un beso de Serena –

"Puede… que lo nuestro vuelva a funcionar ¿no, la peor lucha es la que no se intenta"

Los días pasaban lentos, tan sólo faltaban 3 semanas para su boda, las chicas le ayudaban en todo lo que podían durante su tiempo libre, la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban listas, el vestido, el pastel, el banquete, la iglesia, las invitaciones, el salón, prácticamente ya todo estaba listo, sólo faltaban arreglar unos detalles, pero a pesar de todo eso, ella no estaba feliz del todo, ya no podía sonreír como antes, sus ojos ya no se iluminaban como solían hacerlo. Sobre su cama se encontraba un hermoso vestido de novia, blanco como la nieve, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, sonrió tristemente, lo acomodó de nuevo en la caja donde venía y lo metió dentro del closet, cerró un momento los ojos y recargó su frente sobre la puerta del mismo.

"_Haruka… esto no puede terminar así, necesito hablar contigo, pero… ¿cómo verte a los ojos después de lo que hice, por favor, sólo déjame verte una última vez, no estaré tranquila hasta aclararlo todo"_

Alguien toca a la puerta y posteriormente entra.

"Hija, alguien te busca abajo" – viéndola intranquila – "Serena¿te sientes bien?"

"Mamá" – ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro – "No me hagas caso, me estoy poniendo melancólica"

"Hija, es por la boda ¿verdad, mi pequeña, esto no te debería de poner triste, al contrario, deberías de sentirte la mujer más dichosa del mundo… mi niña¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, es un gran paso y si no te sientes…"

"Mamá, no te preocupes, todo está bien, dime ¿quién es la persona que me espera?"

"Mmm, me dijo que se llama Tenoh, Haruka"

"_Haruka…_, gracias" – tratando de sonreír- _"Uno los invoca y ellos inmediatamente vienen" _

Se retoca un poco el maquillaje, acomoda su cabello, después de armarse de valor sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras lentamente, con cada escalón que baja siente que su corazón late más rápido, cuando baja el último escalón la ve sentada sobre el sillón con la mirada baja, al verla se pone de pie, ninguno de los dos se movía, simplemente estaban estáticos observándose el uno al otro, el silencio y la distancia que los separaba les hacía darse cuenta de que así sería para siempre.

"Princesa" – haciendo una leve reverencia – "O más bien mi futura Reina" – tratando de sonreír –

"Haruka" – viéndola con dolor – "¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba en la casa de mis padres?"

"Porque necesitas a alguien que te de fuerza, alguien ajeno a todo esto" – acercándose – "No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar"

"Si" – asintiendo y viendo que su madre entra a la sala – "Mamá, voy a salir a dar un paseo ¿si?"

"Claro, cuídate mucho hija"

"Señora, con su permiso" – despidiéndose –

* * *

Bueno, esta vez le dimos chance al ... Darien para arreglar los problemas¿Serena cederá¿de qué hablarán Haruka y ella?.

Kamy-magic: Oye, oye oye, no es mala idea lo que dices, mmmm puede q tus ideas las use, pero aún está por verse, ya q pues aun ando indecisa, pero ya veremos si después se me prende el foco, pero como sea, espero q este cap haya sido de tu agrado al igual que los anteriores y espero tu review.

Sailorangel7: Entonces a tí te gustaría que fuera un Serena/Darien, bueno... nñU no se si se quedará con él o con Haruka, Darien puede ser un egoista y rodo, pero no es tonto y sabe manipular muy bien a Serena, así que sólo nos queda ver que es lo que sucede.

MorgainCroix: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, por eso mismo contesto los reviews (uno se siente importante jajaja) me alegra que te hayas registrado y espero que algún día publiques alguna historia, de ser así ten por seguro que la leere¿cómo viste el cap¿te gustó? espero tu comentario.

Aracne: Amiga, pues heme aqui de nuevo, ese Darien no tiene perdón de nadie (ni mio) pero bien dicen "en la guerra y el amor todo se vale", ya kiero leer tu review así q más te vale q me dejes uno he n.n y tb que actualices tu fic de Lucha por un Amor.

Caro: Sinceramente... no se si esto tenga fin o no nñU jamás he terminado una historia, así que pues ya veremos, y no te preocupes, ya haremos algo con Michiru.

Yasei: Gracias, y yo espero que mi musa no se me vaya de nuevo T.T, y que te haya gustado el capítulo, aun no se cómo termine esto, puede que sea algo inesperado, sigue leyendo y gracias por el apoyo.

Ana Kou: n.ñ espero que no te hayas molestado con la petición de poner de que historia me hablabas, pero es q la neta no sabía , si soy 1/2 atolondrada p gracias por seguir leyendo y créeme que a mí también me desagrada el chango del Darien.

También muchas gracias a todos aquellos que aunque no dejan reviews siguen leyendo esta historia. Chao y espero sus REVIEWS


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

- CAPÍTULO 8 -

Siempre habían sido placenteras las caminatas en silencio que muchas veces dieron, simplemente apreciando la compañía del otro sin decirse nada, sin embargo esta vez no era así, el silencio las carcomía, habían tantas cosas que decir, pero sin saber como comenzar, cómo terminar sin salir dañadas, y es que sus cabezas decían una cosa, mientras que su corazón otra, el orgullo exigía una explicación y el sentimiento una caricia. Ambas caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a un lugar ya muy conocido, un apartamento que había sido la prueba de aquel amor que noche tras noche se había profesado, de aquel sentimiento prohibido y del secreto que cada día las atormentaba, entraron sigilosamente, como si no quisieran ser descubiertas por algo, o por alguien, ambas permanecían de pie, frente a frente y a pesar de eso, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mirar a la otra, el silencio pronto se volvió incómodo, un presentimiento la invadió, y es que… sabían que las cosas no saldrían bien.

"Así que en un mes te vas a casar" – con una voz apenas audible –

"En dos semanas y media" – temerosa – "Darien quiso adelantarla"

"Has de estar feliz, tu sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad" – con rencor –

"La verdad es que si, mi sueño de ser la esposa de Darien está a punto de hacerse realidad" – firmemente -

"¿A caso lo nuestro no significó nada para ti?" – conteniendo las lágrimas –

"Haruka… tú sabías a la perfección que esto iba a pasar, yo amo a Darien, estaba dolida, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a superar todo esto y tú… de repente apareciste y me ayudaste tanto, que hasta llegué a confundir las cosas" – aparentando serenidad -

"Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, no se ¿por qué te empeñas en engañarte, no se ¿por qué lo haces¿acaso no te soy suficiente?" – cerrando los puños -

"Haruka no digas eso" – tomándole las manos – "Siempre fuiste un enorme apoyo para mí, pero entiéndeme, yo no puedo luchar por algo que no es sólido, si, puede que haya llegado a sentir algo por ti, pero… el amor que le he tenido a Darien ha sido más fuerte, ha sobrepasado el tiempo, tengo un pasado y un futuro con él, sin contar a Rini, Haruka lo siento, pero no pienso enfrentarme a las chicas, al futuro ni a mi hija por ti, por un sentimiento que no se cuánto dure"

"No quieres luchar por algo sólido" – encarándola – "Oh, pero claro tu amor es tan sólido que inclusivamente te resguardaste en mí" - sonriendo irónicamente – "¿Sabes lo que yo creo, que eres débil, que siempre lo has sido y así seguirás, eres incapaz de luchar contra algo que es más fuerte que tú, con un maldito destino que ha sido escrito, tú no amas a Darien, lo que sucede es que no pudiste con ella, con Rini, sabes que Darien la trajo para hacerte aceptar, pero aun así no pudiste ser lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con esto"

"O puede que realmente no me importas como lo creías" – con una sonrisa hipócrita – "Puede que sea verdad, pero ¿en serio creías que te iba a escoger a ti y no a Rini, porque estas muy equivocada, tú y yo sabíamos lo que iba a suceder y aún así quisiste continuar con esto, mi intención jamás fue jugar con tus sentimientos, pero al final así resulto" – tratando de dejar todo en claro – "Te lo advierto Haruka, no pienso dejar que arruines esto"

"Arruinarte ¿qué?" – indiferente – "Tú sola te has estado arruinando la vida durante años y para eso jamás necesitaste de mi ayuda" – contesta mordazmente –

"Tienes toda la razón" – dolida – "Haruka… en serio lo siento" – abriendo la puerta para salir de ahí"

"La que más lo siente soy yo, por pensar que habías cambiado, por creer en una ilusión, por cierto, felicidades por tu boda, espero que seas… feliz" – escuchando como cierra la puerta –

Estando fuera de aquel lugar se apoyó en la pared y hundió su rostro en sus manos tratando de detener aquellas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

"Jamás me perdonará… no lo hará" – sollozando –

"Era lo mejor Serena, tú tienes un futuro y una obligación como la princesa de la Luna" – contesta una felina ya conocida -

"Te voy a decir algo Luna" – secándose las lágrimas – "Estoy harta de todo esto, estoy harta de ti y de este estúpido destino que tengo, ya me cansé de que a cada rato me recuerdes de que soy una princesa, de cómo me debo de comportar, de las obligaciones que tengo y de tantas tonterías más¿realmente nunca te has dado cuenta de lo molesta que puedes llegar a ser?" – viéndola fríamente – "Vamos Luna, no tienes de que preocuparte, el destino y la ilusión que has tenido desde que encontraste a tu princesa se hará realidad, aun a costa de mi felicidad, no te preocupes, ya se que esta vida no me pertenece" – saliendo del lugar –

"Serena…" – hablando sola – "Esto… es por tu bien"

"¿En serio eso crees?" – contesta Haruka acercándose a la felina –

"Es extraño que lo preguntes, después de todo tú siempre nos hiciste creer que eras la más comprometida de las sailors"

"Y así es Luna, mi deber y misión es proteger al enviado del bien y a la Tierra de los invasores, mas no proteger algo que aún no se ha creado"

"Entonces te recuerdo que tú le prohibiste a Serena ver a ese chico por miedo de que el futuro cambiara"

"¿Por miedo a que el futuro cambiara?" – riendo – "No, no fue por eso, pero cree en lo q quieras creer, eso me tiene sin cuidado" – alejándose -

Cuánto vacío hay en esta habitación  
tanta pasión colgada en la pared  
cuánta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo  
tantos otoños contigo y sin ti

Los pies le dolían, pero eso no le impedía seguir caminando, no quería estar ahí, ni si quiera quería existir, maldecía toda su vida, ella jamás pidió esto, jamás deseó ser quien era, sólo quería ser una chica normal, vivir como todos, olvidarse de lo vivido, olvidarse de todos, sólo… quería ser libre.

"LIBERTAD" – susurrándolo –

Sonaba extraña esa palabra¿realmente existía esa palabra, al menos sabía que para ella eso era una ilusión dentro de sus sueños, en donde las cosas eran diferentes, en donde no vivía en una jaula de cristal, pero ¿cómo explicar sus sueños? Si eran sólo eso, sueños, más no la realidad.

"Serena tonta¿Qué no se supone que deberías de estar ocupada con tus preparativos para la boda?" – pregunta la pelirrosa, pero al verla – "Serena… ¿te encuentras bien?

"Rini" – quitándose las lágrimas – "Si, no te preocupes"

"¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si te estoy viendo llorar, no soy la misma niña que conociste, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" – queriendo mostrar madurez –

"Tienes razón Rini… la verdad… es que tuve un problema con Haruka… y" – tratando de no llorar – "Y no se si me perdonará"

"Es eso" – sonriendo – "No tienes de que preocuparte, tú y Uranus en el siglo XXX son grandes amigas, aunque a veces mi papá y Michiru se ponen celoso de esa amistad"

"¿En serio, y ¿tú que piensas de eso?" – volteando hacia otro lado -

"Yo… pienso, que si tú estas feliz con ella, entonces así debe ser, después de todo… sólo es una amistad, es como la que tenemos Hotaru y yo" – viéndola tiernamente – "Serena… en un futuro ya no serás más Serena la irresponsable… serás… mi MAMÁ"

"Y tú mi hija" – abrazándola -

Millones de hojas  
cayendo en tu cuerpo  
otoños de llanto  
goteando en tu piel

Conforme los días transcurrían su corazón se iba desgarrando poco a poco.

"A menudo no hay gente más desgraciada que la que el mundo toma por la más feliz"

"Michiru" – extrañada y bajando la mirada –

"No te preocupes, yo tampoco me atrevo verte a los ojos, no después de lo que me hiciste"

"¿Y que hay de lo que tú me hiciste?"

"¿De lo que te hice, yo sólo pelee por lo que era mío, por lo que me quitaste"

"Yo no te quité nada, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera"

"No te hagas la mártir, porque aquí la que se quedó sin nadie fui yo, Haruka sólo me desprecia, en cambio tú… lo tienes todo, a ellas, un hermoso futuro, pero aun querías más, pero ¿Por qué a ella¿Por qué a Haruka¿por qué me quitaste lo único que tenía?" – con dolor –

"Pues si te sirve de consuelo me voy a casar con Darien, era lo que deseabas ¿no, Haruka es toda tuya, ella aún te ama, jamás podrá sacarte de sus pensamientos"

"Ella no es una cosa que pueda cambiar fácilmente de dueño"

"Entonces no me estés molestado, tienes el camino libre, adelante, eso lo decides tú que puedes, dices que yo lo tengo todo, pero no es así, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que he vivido"

"¿De lo que has vivido, al contrario, no sabes tú lo que yo he hecho por Haruka, cuando me enamoré de ella luche contra todo y todos, contra una sociedad, contra mi familia, mis amigos, me quedé sola, y nada me importaba mientras estuviera con ella, ni si quiera me importaba enfrentar a la misma muerte por ella, pero llegaste tú… peor que la muerte… y la alejaste de mi lado"

Iluminada y eterna  
enfurecida y tranquila  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, no estaba segura, parecían ser años… pero tan sólo eran 16 días desde su último encuentro y lo único que hacía era llorar encerrada en aquel cuarto, no comía, no dormía, sólo lloraba, pensando en que al final con su última lágrima su dolor se iría, y es que ya no lo soportaba, su corazón se había hecho trisas, sus sueños se volvieron pesadillas, y su alma… su alma se había desvanecido con aquellas palabras, trató de alejar las lágrimas, pero estas insistían en seguir, y es que era tanto el dolor albergado en su corazón que ya no quería seguir sintiendo. Una voz se escucha lejana, seguramente sería su sirena, que desde hace días iba a buscarla para sacarla del hoyo en el que se encontraba, pero sin éxito ella siempre se marchaba, sólo que esta vez parecía más insistente, cerró sus ojos deseando que se fuera, y lo único que encontró fue una ilusión, la voz de su princesa, que le pedía a gritos que abriera la puerta, que le dijera que estaba bien.

Un imposible silencio  
enmudeciendo mi vida  
con una lágrima tuya  
y una lágrima mía.

La desesperación se apoderó de ella, sabía que algo andaba mal, golpeó la puerta lo más fuerte que podía, pero nadie respondía, lo único que se escuchaba eran los golpeteos de la puerta que ella misma daba, el llanto que provenía del interior se había terminado y con ella su esperanza, chocó su cuerpo contra la puerta innumerables veces hasta que esta al fin cedió.

Iluminada y eterna  
enfurecida y tranquila  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida.

Todo era oscuridad, no existía nada, sólo… la soledad, su dolor se había extinguido, aquel lugar le hacía sentirse segura, como si estuviera en una caja de cristal y nada ni nadie la podía tocar, nada que le hiciera daño, nada que le diera vida.

Con una estrella fugaz  
te confundí la otra noche  
y te pedí tres deseos  
mientras duraba tu luz  
déjame llorar, déjame llorar, déjame llorar.

Buscó por toda la habitación algún rastro de ella, hasta que al fin, en el suelo cerca de la ventana se encontraba ella, corrió hasta ella y la puso sobre sus piernas, su rostro era pálido y demacrado, sus labios resecos, los ojos se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar, aun podía sentir la calidez de sus lágrimas, que a comparación con su cuerpo este iba perdiendo su calor.

"Por favor… por favor… no me dejes… no te vayas… por favor" – llorando –

Cuántas caricias perdidas en mi diván  
cuánto reclamo a Dios mismo que ya no estás  
hago canciones de amor en tu memoria  
y en todas vuelvo como siempre a la misma historia.

"_Alguien llora… puedo sentir una calidez al rededor de mi cuerpo… pero… no se de quién es…" – esperanzada – "¿Acaso será la de mi princesa… no, no lo es… Michiru… estas llorando… por mí, mi sirena…"_

"Por favor, no te vayas Haruka… no lo hagas, te amo" – escuchándose como un susurro –

"_No sirena, yo ya no puedo seguir, yo… ya no quiero seguir, discúlpame, te he hecho mucho daño, y aun así tú me sigues amando"_

Millones de hojas  
cayendo en tu cuerpo  
otoños de llanto  
goteando en tu piel

"Por favor, hasta que llegue la ambulancia, vas a estar bien, te vas a reponer, recuerda que… eres la sailor del viento, la sailor más fuerte del sistema exterior, la mujer más valiente que conocí, aquella que me cautivó con su mirada, con su forma de hacer, aquella que me dio… una razón para vivir… aquella a la que amo"

"_Michiru… ¿la mujer más valiente que conociste, no, jamás he sido valiente, siempre me oculté bajo un caparazón de arrogancia, de sarcasmos y eso ambas lo sabemos, siempre me apoyé en ti, dependía tanto de ti, siempre intenté ser la persona perfecta para ti, para que te sintieras orgullosa de mi, para que nunca me abandonaras, pero me convertí en actriz, al final terminé engañándome a mí… y engañándote a ti, me encerré en una caja hasta que ella llegó y me recordó quien era, me recordó aquello que se encontraba en esa caja, rompió los límites en mi interior y al final… yo fui la que te abandonó a ti, te dejé sola sin pensar en ti, en lo que sentirías, aunque tú ya lo sabías preferiste callar, seguir creyendo que era tuya, preferiste compartirme a que me alejara de ti, pero al final…"_

Iluminada y eterna  
enfurecida y tranquila  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida.

"Serena, hoy es el día más importante de tu vida" – comenta Amy mientras se acerca a abrazarla –

"Princesa, no, ya no, después de esta boda serás la Neo Reina Serena" – exclama Setsuna entrando a la habitación –

"Si, hoy darás un paso más para que el futuro se haga presente" – dice la más pequeña de las Sailors –

"Si" – asintiendo al ver a todas sus amigas reunidas - _¿Qué me está pasando, siento que me duele el pecho… algo sucede… pero ¿qué?" _–

"Serena" – Rini se acerca a ella y la ve con admiración – "Jamás creí que te llegaría a ver en este día"

"Y yo sólo en sueños me veía así"

Alguien toca a puerta dos veces, eran Ray y Nicolás.

"Ya es hora que vayamos a la iglesia"

"Tienes razón, nosotros nos adelantaremos"

Cada una de las sailors salió hasta dejar solos en la habitación a la novia, Ray y Nicolás.

"Serena… ¿estas segura de eso?" – cuestiona preocupada Ray -

"El futuro debe hacerse presente…además… La mejor acción es la que procura la mayor felicidad al mayor número"

"Señorita Serena, no es justo sacrificarse de esta manera, ha hecho tanto por todos como para que este sea ahora su castigo"

"Serena, por favor, no cometas la mayor tontería de tu vida, Rini de una forma y otra podrá nacer, haremos algo para que ella no…"

"¿Muera, Ray… ya lo intenté de todo, tomé esta decisión porque no encontré una forma para no verla morir, para que todo lo que ella amara no se destruyera" – sollozando –

"Se nos hará tarde" – ofreciéndole un pañuelo –

"Andando"

Un imposible silencio  
enmudeciendo mi vida  
con una lágrima tuya  
y una lágrima mía.

En el transcurso del camino hacia la iglesia seguía sintiendo esa opresión, sabía que algo estaba mal, de hecho todo estaba mal, no era feliz, no quería llegar a aquella iglesia y decir "acepto", no si con quien se casaba era con "él", pero tenía que hacerlo, no sólo esa niña dependía de ella, sino que también todo el mundo; una voz la saca de sus pensamientos, voltea hacia la derecha y se encuentra con aquel enorme templo, Nicolás le ayuda a bajarse del carro, su padre la toma del brazo y pronto empieza aquella melodía, la marcha nupcial con la cual comienza a dirigirse hacia donde está su futuro esposo, voltea hacia los lados, la iglesia estaba llena de invitados, tanto amigos de Darien como de Serena y varios familiares, al fin su padre la entrega al novio y esta la toma suavemente de la mano, el padre comienza con el sermón y con eso su sentencia, el tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente, la verdad es que estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que una frase la hizo despertar"

"Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que hable para siempre"

Suplicaba, rogaba para que alguien hablara, para que alguien llegara, pero parecía que nadie se oponía hasta que…

"Yo me opongo"

Todos y cada uno de nosotros volteó para encontrarse con la sailor de fuego, quien se acerca apresuradamente hacia Serena tomándola del brazo.

"Ray¿acaso estas loca?"- pregunta Darien sorprendido –

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" – acercándose Setsuna –

"Serena… Haruka está en el hospital… y está muy mal –

"¿Qué le pasó a papá Haruka?"

Sintió cómo sus piernas flaqueaban haciéndola inclinarse hacia atrás.

"¡Serena!" – gritan preocupadas sus amigas –

"Serena, después de la boda podemos ir a verla, pero primero esto ¿si?" – decía avergonzado Darien por el murmullo que se comenzaba a formar –

"Jóvenes… lamento interrumpirlos, pero ¿piensan seguir con la boda?"

"Si" – contesta inmediatamente Darien –

"No" – susurrando –

"¿Perdón?" – dice el sacerdote viendo a Serena – "Jovencita, aquí tú eres la que decide lo que desea hacer, si quieres ir a ver a aquel joven adelante, Dios hace las cosas por algo, y parece que esta puede que sea una señal que esperabas"

"Gracias" – viendo al sacerdote – "Muchas gracias"

Iluminada y eterna  
enfurecida y tranquila  
sobre una alfombra de hierba  
ibas volando dormida.

Salió corriendo de aquel lugar, tenía que llegar, tenía que estar con ella, recorrió varias cuadras con ese vestido de novia, el cual se ensuciaba por los lugares que pasaba, después de varios minutos corriendo cerca de su destino, el hospital se veía más grande conforme se iba acercando, entró estrepitosamente a la sala de urgencias buscando por todos lados a Michiru, hasta que una enfermera se acerca y le informa que hace poco había entrado una paciente muy grave con las características de Haruka y la señorita que la acompañaba se encontraba en la sala de espera. Inmediatamente se dirige hacia allá encontrando así a Michiru quien lloraba in consolada.

"Michiru"

"Serena…" – abrazándola – "Esta muy mal…"

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"No quiere seguir viviendo" - sentenciando – "Llevo horas aquí"

"¿Y por qué no me llamase antes?" – recriminándola –

"Porque… mi egoísmo siempre ha sido más grande" – bajando la mirada – "Pero… se que a ella le hubiera gustado que estuvieras a su lado, y se que si es así… Haruka estaría feliz, la amo y sólo la quiero ver feliz… aun si no es a mi lado" – llorando mientras abraza a Serena –

"Michiru… discúlpame, los egoístas fuimos nosotros, jamás pensamos en los demás, a veces el amor te hace creer que eres fuerte y que lo puede contra todo, pero jamás se fija en los que están alrededor, no vemos el daño que le podemos hacer a los demás"

Con una estrella fugaz  
te confundí la otra noche  
y te pedí tres deseos  
mientras duraba tu luz  
déjame llorar, déjame llorar, déjame llorar.

"_Piedad, dejen que mi dolor cese, dejen que este llanto termine, no quiero volver y encontrarla en los brazos de otro… no quiero ni pensar en que sus labios ya no me pertenecerán, y que su cuerpo será de otro, sólo… déjenme ir, vivir en este mundo de sueños"_

"Haruka… Haruka" – se escucha una voz como si fuese un eco –

"_¡No, basta¿qué no entienden mi sufrimiento, ya me harté de escuchar su voz, me cansé de que sólo fuera una ilusión"_

"Haruka… ya estoy aquí, estoy contigo"

"_¿Serena?... ¿en verdad eres tú, o ¿sólo otro producto de mi imaginación?"_

"Ahora… jamás me iré"

"_No… sólo es otro producto de esta mente dañada… entonces… ¿por qué siento esta calidez en mis labios¿por qué siento cómo si me devolviera la vida?... este olor… ¿en verdad eres tú, si… no hay duda alguna… mi princesa… pero ya es demasiado tarde… es tarde…"_

"Haruka… abre tus ojos ¿si, déjame verlos de nuevo… déjame estar a tu lado… ¿no te das cuenta de lo tanto que te necesito¿a caso no sabes que sin ti yo me muero, todo este tiempo sentí como mi alma se iba con cada brisa, cómo me iba muriendo poco a poco, no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar sola… no me puedes dejar… ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti¿cómo voy a seguir viviendo?" – llorando mientras sostenía la mano de Haruka – "Fui una tonta, te alejé de mí… y por mi culpa… ahora te voy a perder… te amo"

"Y… yo… a ti"

* * *

Hola, pues ¿qué tal me quedó¿se la esperaban, bueno supongo que si, o igual no. Si supieran todo lo que batallé en este capítulo me aventé casi dos semanas escribiéndolo y no lo podía terminar, y la verdad es que al final se me ocurrió hacerla inspirándome en la canción de **Ricardo Montaner, "Déjame llorar" **la verdad a mi me encantó pero al final ustedes son los que tienen la palabra. Y déjenme decirles que aun no se cómo terminará este fic, porq este no es el último, puede que sea el antepenúltimo o penúltimo, pero aun no decido bien.

Kamy-magic: La vida es injusta sober todo para la pobre de Serena, pero ahora espero que las cosas cambien y tomen otro rumbo, pero aun faltan varias cosas por suceder. Espero que te haya gustado y que al final te haya dejado aunq sea un poco satisfecha.

Aracne: La verdad es que me mareaste, mujer no ando para tus inseguridades jajajaja, pues creo que Serena ya piensa quedarse con Haruka, pero ¿qué va a pasar con Rini y el futuro? Dios, más problemas para mi u.u

Sailor angel7: La verdad es que Darien no ama a Serena, él sólo desea proteger a Rini quien se convirtió en una persona demasiado importante para él y para que ella exista necesita a Serena, y Serena está enamorada de Haruka, pero dijo lo que tenía que decir para que ella se alejara y así no sufriera tanto por lo que se supone que iba a suceder. Gracias por leer y espero tu review, y ahí me dices si me expliqué o no n.n

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Vaya... en parte tienes muuucha razón, pero cómo hacer las cosas si ya no se hacen con amor, con el cariño y la paciencia para que salgan bien, ella siempre se ha sacrificado, ha dado su vida, su juventud, se alejó de varias personas, sacrificó miles de cosas y en cambio Darien hacía todo lo contrario, se alejó de ella, permanecía frío e indiferente, prefirió ir a cumplir su sueñosin importarle Serena, claro como ella siempre estaría ahí pues era obvio que creyera que la vida ya la tenía arreglada, pero noooooo,buenoademás odio a Darien jijiji.

Caro: Gracias, pero la verdad es que las ideas se tardaron un chingo para venir, y no te preocupes, mi meta es terminarlo¿cómo, pues no se, pero lo terminaré.

Peluchis: Jajajaja, Perla, al fin mujer, ya era hora que me dejaras un review, siii yo también opino que linchemos a Darien (sin el dolor de mi corazón muajajaja), gracias por leer todas mis locas historias y también esta, ah por cierto, espero que estes haciendo la tarea... digo, para q me la pases ¿no? n.ñU

Lilithaesland: Pues si el tipo (Darien) no salió tan tonto como quería, pero bueno, ahora las cosas han cambiado, jejejeje ¿te dejé pensando de nuevo?... por q la vdd yo si me quedé así xD, no se qué va a pasar T.T y eso está mal, oye ya me estaba asustando con cada review, siempre amenazas... qué no sabes que tengo un corazón de pollo? (jajaja esa ni yo me la creo) espero que te haya gustado el cap. y qdejes tu review, o tu amenaza xD

Kaifuu: La verdad a mi tb me gusta la pareja d Haruka y Michiru, pero se me hizo interesante escribir este fic y que fuera diferente, y es que no siempre las cosas son como parecen, y bueno, pues de cierta manera esta historia es para dar a entender que no todo tiene que ser como se ha planeado, que uno planea su propio destino,que es libre de elegir y equivocarse, pero todo por cuenta propia, bueno algo así jajaja,gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

A todos los lectores, gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado.


	9. LIBERTAD

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

- CAPÍTULO 9 –

LIBERTAD

You look into my eyes

I go out of my mind

I can't see anything

Cos this love's got me blind

I can't help myself

I can't break the spell

I can't even try

"Y… yo… a tí"

Su voz se escuchó como un susurro y con esas palabras un sonido persistente se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación, pronto llegaron varias enfermeras como doctores sacándome de aquel lugar, no entendía lo que pasaba, mi mente se bloqueó, mi corazón se detuvo y el aliento se negó a salir. Cuando al fin lo pudo asimilar, su corazón nuevamente latió, pero esta vez apresuradamente, su respiración se agitó, sus ojos simplemente no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, colocó sus manos tapando su boca, ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo que estaba viendo, no era posible, simplemente no era posible.

"¡HARUKA!"

Su grito recorrió cada uno de los pasillos de aquel hospital.

"¡No¡no¡Haruka!"

Michiru quien llegó corriendo hasta donde Serena, la vio de rodillas golpeando el suelo frente a la puerta de donde se encontraba Haruka, apresuradamente se acercó y vio por la ventana de la puerta cómo varios doctores y enfermeras hacían lo posible para resucitarla, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazar a Serena y llorar.

I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in

Después de casi 40 minutos, uno de los doctores salió, no escuché lo que dijo sin embargo era fácil de deducirlo por la expresión de Michiru que veía detenidamente por la ventana el cuerpo de Haruka, ni una sola palabra salía de ella, su rostro no mostró expresión alguna, sin embargo sus lágrimas lo decían todo, y que mi mente y mi corazón se negaron a creerlo.

"No… no, no, no, no¡NO!"

Grité y grité hasta quedarme sin voz, no era posible, ella no estaba muerta, no lo estaba, esto era una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, mi llanto no cesaba, tenía que verla, tenía que entrar, pero unos brazos me lo impidieron.

"¡No, Haruka!

Una de las enfermeras inyectó algo en mi brazo y después de algunos minutos de forcejeos finalmente cedí, mis energías se agotaban, mi voz había cesado, se aminoró mi respiración, pero aun así, el dolor que sentía dentro me iba desgarrando lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron y ya no pude ver nada.

And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

"No llores, me duele verte así, y más si yo soy la culpable"

"¿Ha.. Haruka?" – abriendo lentamente los ojos –

"Te amo" – basando sus labios -

"Haruka" – tocándose la cabeza y abriendo completamente los ojos – "Fue… solo un sueño" – dejando escapar una lágrima -

"No… fue una despedida" – entrando –

"Michiru, entonces… ella" – cerrando sus ojos –

"Jamás Serena, jamás te lo voy a perdonar" – sus ojos se cristalizaron y su mirada se volvió fulminante -

Sin decir más Michiru salió del cuarto dejando sola a Serena.

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep,

I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you)

No podía seguir en aquel lugar, bajó de aquella cama, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida, en su camino se encontró con las chicas, sin embargo ella no se detuvo. Deambuló durante varias horas sin tener rumbo fijo, se sentía hueca, muerta, como un fantasma purgando sus pecados, la había perdido a ella, se había ido, y con ella su vida.

Nuevamente y sin darse cuenta llegó a aquel lugar, la puerta se encontraba abierta así que entró, el departamento estaba hecho un desastre, cuadros, fotos, platos, todo regado por los suelos; continuó caminando hasta llegar al cuarto de Haruka, adentro el paisaje era el mismo que afuera, se posó a un lado de la cama y varias recuerdos llegaron a ella.

Recuerdo

"¿Qué sucede¿por qué me ves así?" – pregunta Serena mientras se acomoda en el pecho de Haruka –

"Porque esto se me hace un sueño"

"Entonces durmamos para siempre, porque no quiero despertar"

--

"Te amo, y no sabes cuanto, Serena eres mi mundo, mi todo, mi aliento, mi sangre, mi corazón, mi día, mi noche, sin ti yo me muero"

"Haruka"- besándola – "Prométeme que nunca me dejarás, que pase lo que pase estarás conmigo" – comenzando a llorar – "El sólo pensar en perderte me destroza, porque tú eres mi existencia"

"Jamás, jamás me alejaré de ti, no me importa que el destino se interponga entre las dos, siempre estaré contigo" – abrazándola protectoramente –

Fin del Recuerdo

"¡Mentirosa, mentirosa!" - sollozando – "Me dijiste que jamás me dejarías, que estarías conmigo y no es así… no es así"

ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)

"Mira cómo dejaste el lugar, y tú que siempre me regañabas por ser desordenada" – tratando de sonreír -

Comenzó a recoger todo aquello que estaba en el suelo, tardó varias horas en arreglar el departamento, al momento de guardar la ropa de Haruka encontró una carpeta de cuero negro, pasó su mano sobre esta acariciándola, la abrió y lo que encontró fue…

"Tu diario, una vez mencionaste algo de él, pero no sabía si era cierto, no eras de esas que acostumbraban a escribir en uno" – hojeando las hojas – "Sin duda es tu letra… veamos que dice" – comenzando a leer –

_20 de diciembre, 2005_

_Me estoy volviendo loca, se que lo hablamos y que acordamos que ese beso no fue nada, pero no es así, para mi fue todo lo contrario, no hay noche que no sueñe con aquel beso, no hay momento en que no suspire por aquello que no puede ser, no hay día que no piense en ti. ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste Serena?. _

_15 de febrero, 2006_

_Creo que ya puedo morir en paz, hoy toqué el cielo y hasta ángeles vi, como aquella que en este instante se encuentra dormida en mi cama, porque eso es lo que ella es, un ángel que se apiadó de esta pecadora y que bajó para tocar mi alma con un beso y salvarme con un abrazo, se que un día alguien llegará para castigarme por alejarte de aquel cielo, por profanar tu cuerpo, por adentrarme en tu corazón, por hacerte vivir entre mortales, pero no me importa, no me arrepiento de ello y me declaro culpable no sólo de eso, sino también por amarte hasta morir, por hacerte la dueña de mi corazón._

Pasó las hojas hasta la última hoja

_5 julio, 2006_

_Se fue, se fue de mi vida dejando un gran vacío dentro de mí, un vacío que no puedo llenar, se convirtió en un veneno que me quema por dentro. ¿Cómo le digo a mi corazón que aquella por la que latía se ha ido, cómo le digo que mi oxígeno se esfumó junto con su aroma, que mi alma se desvaneció cuando dijo 'acepto'?_

_Sueños, recuerdos, son todo lo que me quedan, pero no son suficientes, me estoy muriendo, me estoy muriendo por dentro, mi corazón clama su presencia, mi mente su figura. He sentido el dolor de miles de batallas, he sentido la muerte en carne propia, pero eso no se compara al dolor que ahora siento, con la herida que dejó en mi corazón, la que me está matando, convirtiéndome en un cadáver viviente. Soy débil, lo acepto, creí que podía vivir con tu ausencia como lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, pero mi triste realidad fue otra, porque contigo encontré el paraíso y sin ti mi vida es sólo un infierno._

_Veo el calendario… es cierto, hoy te casas, hoy unirás tu vida con ese hombre, cierro los ojos y puedo imaginarte con aquel hermoso vestido blanco, puedo ver la iglesia, los decorativos, los invitados, el sacerdote, y me imagino que yo soy aquella persona que te espera ansiosamente, deseando unir nuestras vidas, ser aquella con la que compartirás tu vida, tus deseos, tus alegrías, tus fracasos; escucho claramente cuando dices acepto, pero es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de la cruda realidad, cuando despierto de mi sueño._

_Cuanto quisiera odiarte, arrancarte de mi corazón, para dejar de sufrir, para ya no sentir esto que me pesa tanto, pero no puedo, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, y a pesar de todo, de este sufrimiento no me arrepiento, porque contigo le encontré sentido a la vida, por primera vez vi los colores, contigo pude volar y tocar las nubes, y en el cielo me mostraste la LIBERTAD, y es por eso que me voy, es por eso que dejé de luchar, porque quería que tú sintieras aquella libertad que yo experimenté, aquella que experimento en este momento de agonía, porque con cada aliento mi vida se desprende poco a poco, porque con ella el dolor cesa, aunque me duela en el alma esta separación era necesario, porque así ya no tendrías ataduras, ni miedo. _

_Se que estas palabras las estas leyendo, se que te duele mi ausencia, porque yo misma se que he abandonado este mundo, pero no llores, vive, ríe como siempre lo has hecho, desafía al destino, a las barreras, rompe las cadenas que te han atado durante tanto tiempo, y no tengas miedo se libre, lucha por esa libertad y créeme que mi muerte no será en vano._

_Perdóname por no cumplir mis promesas de seguir a tu lado, pero sólo así encontrarás la libertad, cuando toques fondo extiende tus alas e impúlsate hacia arriba, sólo así sabrás de lo que te hablo, ahora esto no tendrá coherencia, pero tengo fe que un día lo tendrá._

_Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego, porque algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero será a su debido tiempo. Pero por ahora sonríe porque sucedió, porque lo vivimos. _

_Gracias, por ser mi ángel, por bajar del cielo para vivir conmigo los últimos momentos de mi vida, por ser el antídoto a esta vida, por amarme._

_Haruka Tenoh_

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

Cerró el diario y se abrazó a él, se recostó sobre la cama y meditó lo que le había escrito, nada tenía coherencia¿cómo podía ser que creyera que con su muerte encontraría la Libertad de la que tanto hablaba, eso sólo la hacía sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, y no era para menos, lo había arruinado todo, por ser cobarde, por miedo dejó morir a la persona que más amaba, aquella que su único error había sido amarla.

Cerró un momento los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida, soñando con lo que fue, y con lo que no volvería a ser.

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep,

I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you)

Desde aquel día vivía encerrada en esa habitación, el dormir se había vuelto su escape, los sueños no eran más que recuerdos que revivía cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

"Despierta" – decía una voz de entre la oscuridad –

"No… no quiero" – con los ojos cerrados -

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es la única manera de tenerla conmigo"

"Tienes que despertar"

"No lo haré"

"Esto te está haciendo daño"

"¿Daño, no, daño es despertar y no verla, no oler su aroma, no sentirla a mi lado, eso me daña, el saber que se fue, que no volverá"

"¿Acaso ninguna de mis palabras se quedó gravada en tu mente?"

"¿Haruka?" – buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz – "¿Eres tú?"

Frente a ella aparece aquella mujer por la que se hundía en esa oscuridad, su cuerpo era traslúcido, pero en el destellaban varias luces blancas.

"Mi ángel, es hora de que salgas de este hoyo, es hora de que me dejes ir"

"No, no me pidas eso, porque no puedo, tú eras mi vida, y ahora que no estás¿cómo voy a vivir, por qué voy a pelear, sin ti ya ni si quiera las lágrimas quieren salir"

"Serena, mi Serena, mi ángel, ahora se que el cielo no se puede comparar contigo, pero este no es un lugar para ti, no aún"

"Es que ya no quiero seguir, no si no estoy a tu lado, fue mi culpa, yo… siempre fui débil, pero no era justo que el castigo que yo merecía te lo cobraran a ti, no a ti"

"La vida es para vivirla, no para sufrirla, al nacer se nos da un regalo maravilloso que se llama Libertad… o libre albedrío, cada uno es dueño de crear su propio destino, de hacer lo que desees de tu vida, de ti depende de hacerlo un infierno o de gozarlo plenamente, yo elegí el mío, tú no tuviste nada que ver en mi decisión, yo ya no podía seguir viviendo, mi mundo ya no era éste, hace tiempo que había dejado de serlo, pero tú eras lo único que me mantenía en él, cuando te fuiste… toqué fondo, pude haberme levantado de nuevo, pero la verdad es que ya no quería, no quería seguir aquí y tú me diste la oportunidad para al fin liberarme de estas cadenas, no trates de entender mis palabras porque no les encontrarás sentido, pero este no es lugar para tí" – se acerca y la besa – "Vive, encuentra a alguien que te haga olvidar, busca aquella vida que tanto deseaste, por primera vez lucha por lo que quieres y no te dejes caer, puede que no pueda estar contigo de la manera en la que deseas, pero siempre estaré aquí" – señalando el corazón -

I'm going crazy in love for you baby (I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)  
Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby

Lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir unos rayos de luz en su rostro, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, aun con pesadez se puso de pie, el estado en el que se encontraba no era el mejor, y no era para menos, desde hacía una semana permanecía con la misma ropa, no había querido salir del departamento, lo único que hacía era estar recostada, tratando de dormir, de soñar, de sentir que ella seguía ahí, que no se había ido.

"Es hora de hacer una visita" – aun sin ánimos -

Tomó su bolsa y salió de aquel departamento. El salir le hacía bien, necesitaba despejarse, pensar con claridad las cosas, sentirse nuevamente viva, sonrió levemente.

"No puedo seguir con estas fachas" – buscó entre sus cosas una tarjeta y cuando al fin la encontró – "Aquí está, la mejor amiga de las mujeres, la tarjeta de crédito" – intentado ser la misma de antes – "Ay Haruka… esto va a ser muy difícil"

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep,

I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you

Después de tanto tiempo ahí se encontraba ella, su imagen había cambiado por completo, su vestimenta era otra, y su cabello había sido rebajado hasta la cintura, pero el cambio más notorio eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar ahora se encontraban opacos.

Armándose de valor caminó hasta donde se encontraba una lápida y en ella grabada el nombre de aquella que fue su amante, aquella que le demostró lo que era la vida.

"Haruka… al fin estoy aquí" – depositando unas flores sobre la tumba – "No sabes cuánta falta me haces, aun me cuesta aceptar esto, a veces siento como si estuvieras aquí, como si al voltear te encontraría recargada en aquel árbol, esperándome" – sentándose a un lado – "Pero no es así, han pasado 2 años y hasta ahora tuve el valor de venir, discúlpame, pero necesitaba asimilar las cosas, aceptar esto para no volver a caer, y creo que ya era tiempo, bueno te voy a contar algo, Rini después de todo no desapareció, volvió al futuro y con ayuda del Cristal Dorado y del Cristal de Plata ella pudo vivir aun a pesar de que Tokio de Cristal dejó de existir, ahora vive en ésta época con Darien; las chicas… ellas me han ayudado muchísimo a superar esto, estuvieron conmigo en todo momento; con respecto a Michiru… tu sirena, ella no me ha perdonado, pero no te preocupes, la entiendo, tiene toda la razón, y no te tienes que preocupar de nada, ella es fuerte, superará esto"

I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep),

I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you (Too lost in you)

"Al fin entendí tus palabras, ahora puedo respirar tranquilamente, un enorme peso de encima fue removido. Hace ya tiempo conocí a alguien, él es muy atento, simpático, me procura mucho, él sabe de ti y a veces se pone celoso" – sonriendo – "Su nombre es Demian, y ha sido una gran compañía para mí, me ayudó a no caer en este hoyo, a seguir en pie, dentro de poco nos comprometeremos" – acariciando la lápida – "Pero no quería hacerlo si no es con tu aprobación, porque tú sigues siendo la parte más importante para mí, porque jamás nadie podrá hacer que te olvide" – sonriendo – "Tenías razón, la vida es demasiado bella como para sufrirla, lamentablemente no lo pude hacer contigo, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo con alguien más, por fin soy libre de tomar mis decisiones, de forjar mi propio destino y todo gracias a ti… es hora de irme, es hora… de dejarte ir, de seguir con mi vida" – poniéndose de pie – "Algún día Haruka, algún día nos volveremos a ver" – dando media vuelta para irse –

El viento comenzó a soplar removiendo así las hojas y fue cuando sintió como si las ráfagas acariciaran su rostro y como un susurro escuchó…

"Se feliz, al fin eres LIBRE."

"Haruka… gracias"

Con esto al fin su corazón estaba en paz y sus ojos volvieron a tener el mismo brillo de antes. Una nueva vida la esperaba y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciarla, viviría como su fuera el último día de su vida, lucharía por lo que quería, esta vez no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

"Muchas veces se desea la muerte... pero detrás de las nubes siempre hay un cielo... ¿por qué rendirse si no sabes lo que te espera mañana?" – dice alejándose -

Lo peor de la muerte es que te llega pensando que no has vivido todo lo que querías vivir, sino fuera por esto no tendría importancia.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, pues al fin he llegado al final de este fic, la verdad si me inspiré en éste capítulo y me agradó mucho (aunq no tanto como el pasado), y estoy muy emocionada porq es la primera vez en mi vida que termino una historia (y es en serio, en los 5 años que llevo escribiendo jamás terminé una hasta ahora)

Les doy las gracias a todos (as) que leyeron este fic, gracias a sus reviews que era lo q me daba animo de seguir escribiendo y a su enorme interés.

Aracne/ Perluchis / Raul I. Moreno V. / Majo Arisugawa/Ana Kou / lilithaesland / Andrea / Black Lady / monica becerra / karinalorena/ sheilablack/ Kamy-magic/ Alexa / Sailor Alluminem Siren/ Sol / Sailor angel7/ Lady Palas / nikjo / Yasei/ caro / Morgain Croix/ Kaifuu /Danyseren /

Gracias por aquellos reviews que me sirvieron de inspiración n.n

Aunq ya se haya terminado ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!


End file.
